The Boy
by KitSnake
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke gets a rude awakening when a little boy arrives at his office with a note saying "It's time to be a father bastard..." Is this a joke? Will the boy bring pain, misery, and lost to his seemingly perfect life. Or Will he bring joy, love, and light? Should lost things remain lost? Or be excepted when found? (Warning: Nothing really serious. Simple, and cute hopefully)
1. Suprise

(Warning: I don't own the naruto franchise. Tis a fanfiction story I created)

_**Authors Note: (**_Skip ahead to the story, this is just to answer the guest comment. I made him 10 years old because I have a 10 year old brother that actually sorta acts like this. He can read some words, but he can't read a whole lot, like he should be able too. But he's just stubborn not wanting to learn allot. He gets into mess, but cleans it up as well lol. All kids are different, and they grow up different both, mentally, and physically depending on their surroundings, and them. He's not your avarage 10 year old. He grew up with Naruto as well, so he's just full of giggles,attachment and getting into stuff. The hiccup thing is just because even older people get hiccups when scared, and such ^_^ lol

Thank you blue-strawberries waffles for pointing out the age thing! Fixed it. Sasuke is 32, and I can't remember stating Naruto's age so for the sake of argument he's 31. Which would have made Naruto 21 when he had Minochi. ^_^ Hopefully that helps.)

Uchiha Sasuke is a 32 year old business man. Head of the infamous Sharingan Corporation. The best technology software company out there. The leading company in communications, and weapons. He had everything he thought he wanted. The world was practically his. He was up in his office going through files of papers for the next negotiation he was to make with the Byakugan Corp.

He cut his eyes to the phone as it started to ring. He pressed the speaker button, and Haruno Sakura came through on the phone.

"Um Sir. We have a special guest here to see you." She said happily as she bit back a giggle. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this as he took a glance at his plain calendar seeing no scheduled appointments. "I have no meetings today Sakura. Who is it?" he said as he turned back to his papers.

Sakura covered the bottom end of the phone, so he couldn't hear as she leaned over the counter to the small boy.

"What's your name cutie?". The little boy with blue eyes, and black hair looked up at the woman with whiskered cheeks confused.

"My N-na-ame is *hiccup* M-minochi Uchiha" he spoke quietly as he tried, not to look at the woman. Whenever he was afraid he'd get the hiccups, and look around. He clutched the letter in his hand against his blue hoodie as he tried to look at the woman.

She went awe before she returned back to the call.

"His name is Minochi Uchiha". Sasuke didn't know anyone with that name in his family. So that made Sasuke think two things. One this guy is trying to be smart ass. Or two this was a family member he just didn't know about.

"What does he want?"… Sakura looked over the boy, and saw the letter.

"He has a letter for you. I'm guessing" she said with a smile as she handed the boy a cup of water. Sasuke grunted, and held his finger over the end button.

"Send him up." He said before he ended the call. He tried to think of a Minochi, but came up clueless. A couple of guards came to escort the little boy up to their bosses' office after he'd thrown the empty cup away. By the time they arrived Sasuke was standing in front of his desk with his arms crossed waiting.

The elevator doors opened, and they escorted him down the hall to Sasuke's office, and opened the glass doors. Sasuke starred in shock at the little kid between the two giant guards. He chuckled, and looked from his guards to the kid. "Is this a joke?" he said resulting in the guards laughing, and the little boy going red from anger, and embarrassment. Sasuke walked up to the kid, and knelt down to be sort of on eye level.

"You know you could get in allot of trouble for impersonating a-"For you" the boy interrupted the man, much to the guards shock. He took the letter from the kid, and grunted before he read over it.

_Dear Sasuke (Teme),_

_I know right now this may seem sudden, but he needs to know his father. He keeps asking about you, and I don't know what to say. He is your son obviously trust me. He's so stubborn, and a smart ass it's hard to believe I'm in there as well. I know it doesn't make sense, but if you need more proof take him to get tested. We did the impossible Sasuke. I hope you share the same excitement I do. If not just send him back to me. I left my phone number, and address on a separate card in his hoodie pocket. I couldn't come, sorry. Currently not feeling so well at the moment. Heh-heh. _

_~sincerely yours Uzumaki Naruto. _

_PS: Time to be a father bastard. If I find out you were mean to our son, I'll make your life a living hell. _

Sasuke read the letter over, and over again looking from the boy, and back down at the paper. "No fu-…No way" Sasuke quickly caught himself. He dropped the letter, and cupped the boy's face in his hands to look him over.

"Something wrong boss?" the guards asked as they watched the boy giggle, and wince from Sasuke's cold hands.

"Well boys apparently…I'm a father" he said as he traced his thumb over the boys whiskered face. He defiantly had Naruto in him, but he had thought Naruto forgot about him. They had a pretty bad break up, so this was a bit sudden. Or was it a prank. Sasuke stood up, and gestured for the men to leave. As soon as they left he looked down at the boy, with a quirked eyebrow, and the boy looked back up at him with the same look making Sasuke have to blink because of the mirror image.

Minochi knelt down at that moment, and picked up the letter reading over it himself. He wasn't allowed to read it until Sasuke read it. Sasuke watched surprised he could read for his apparent age.

"How old are you?" he asked the boy whose face went pale as he dropped the letter, and made a run for the door.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted after the kid as he ran after him. The boy was fast he almost made it inside the elevator, but Sasuke caught him around the waist, and carried him back to the office screaming, and kicking.

"Calm down kid what's the hurry all of a sudden huh?" Sasuke said as he struggled to sit the boy down on his desk top. Minochi tried to kick Sasuke, but he was quicker, and caught his leg giving him a warning look.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said flat out as he waited. The boy puffed his cheeks out as if he was about to explode, and Sasuke frowned not really sure what to do since he never had kids before. Tears started to flow from the little boys face as he blurted out "Daddy is dyeing! And I'm not there to save him!"

Sasuke was taken back a little, and knelt down before the boy on his desk, and hugged him seeming as though he did know to do that.

"He's not dyeing Minochi. He's probably faking it because he didn't want to come. Me, and Naruto haven't really been on go-"No! He's been sick for a *hiccup* l-long time, and I tried to m-make him better, b-but nothing worked, and th-then he *hiccup* s-ent meh h-h-ere, and y-ou don't even w-w-ant me" the kid huffed out as he looked for ways of escape.

"Woah woah who said that" Sasuke said as he looked over the kid before getting a tissue for the boy. "Your eyes" the little boy said flat out as he took the tissue to blow his nose. Sasuke looked at the boy, and smirked surprised. "So you can read people huh?" The little boy blew his nose again before handing the tissue back to Sasuke.

"T-hank *hiccup* you, and no "Sasuke chuckled, and took the tissue carefully tossing it into the trash.

"Then what's the whole in my eyes business?" Sasuke asked as he stood up to fix up the boy a little more with some more tissue wiping his tears away.

"Eyes are the gateway to the *hiccup* soul. Whether you want to or not. You express emotion through them. The face can *hiccup* remain expressionless, but eyes never do." Minochi said with a muffled hiccupped voice due to Sasuke wiping his face. That little speech caused him to stop, and look at the boy.

"I said that to Naruto in high school…" he said as he looked at the boy's eyes a perfect replica of Naruto's own gorgeous blue orbs. Then he looked at the boys mess of raven hair, and chuckled. It was the same as his when he was a baby.

"Wow…I have a son…fuck".


	2. Good Start

He'd apologized to the boy for his choice of words, but Minochi didn't care. Naruto had way worst choice of words. Since he had no appointments he was driving home now, with little Minochi safely tucked next to him seatbelt, and all with a juice box in hand. It was going to be a long ride, but worth it.

They picked up the boys things that he'd left at the airport because he couldn't take them with him since he was too small. They consisted of his clothes tooth brush, and toys. The little boy was singing to a song on his Owl City CD that he'd brought with him that was now playing in Sasuke's car. Sasuke was surprised he knew them.

"(Take to the Sky's by Owl City,) _There's a realm above the trees. Where the lost are finally found. Touch your feathers to the breeze, and leave the ground. Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery. 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind, and take to the sky_" sung little Minochi happily between sips.

He made a mistake at the last part of the sung where he outstretched his arms like he was flying, and the juice box fell with the straw still in his mouth spilling apple juice all over his jean pants, and Sasuke's leather seat.

Sasuke had saw the little incident, and almost swerved trying to catch the juice box, but failed. He hit the top of the stirring wheel with the palm of his hand out of anger before just starring ahead, not saying anything to the boy. Minochi looked at Sasuke with a sad face, and the straw still in his little mouth. The straw slid out of his mouth onto the floor with the juice book as he turned back to look at the mess he'd made.

"I'm sorry" the little boy said as he stripped his hoodie off revealing a red shirt, and tried to soak up the juice with his hoodie. Sasuke shook his head, and took the boy's hoodie from him, and tossed it to the back.

"Don't. Just don't touch anything. Okay kid" Sasuke said as he turned left down the street. Minochi pouted, and crossed his arms while pushing his back against the seat.

"Bastard…I was just trying to help" he mumbled out under his breathe.

"What was that?" Sasuke said as he stopped the car, and looked at the boy seriously ignoring the honking going on behind him. The little boy turned to face Sasuke just as quick as he stopped the car. "I said I was just trying to help" Minochi said with a serious look rivaling Sasuke's own image.

Sasuke blinked, and chuckled before he started the car again.

"You said a little more than that" he said as he drove down the street waiting. "I didn't sa-"Don't lie to me Minochi." Sasuke interrupted as he took a hard right.

The little boy held on to his seat belt as he glared at Sasuke.

"I called you a bastard" the boy said flat out as he crossed his arms again looking out the window.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it dobe" he grinned as he ruffled the boys hair much to his dislike.

"Quit it! I'm not a dobe!" the boy stammered out as he tapped Sasuke's hand with his own small ones.

This made Sasuke laugh even more for that was defiantly something Naruto would say. He continued to mess with the boy's hair making the boy go from angered to laughing, not seeing the red light. A horn went off snapping them from their play which made Sasuke hit the brakes hard stopping the car before they hit ongoing traffic.

"My bad ha-ha" Sasuke breathed out as he regained himself. He looked to see the boys head, and body were drooped downward against the seatbelt which made Sasuke freak.

"Minochi!" he shouted as he shook the boy wondering if he stopped the car a little too hard. He got no response as the boy's body jerked around from Sasuke's shaking.

"Minochi…wake up right now!" Sasuke shouted as he shook the boy again making the boy jerk up laughing.

"Stop shaking me it! I'll end up dead for real if you keep shaking me like that" Minochi giggled out playfully as he looked up at the shocked man. Sasuke starred at the boy then sighed happily as he leaned back in his own seat.

"Don't you ever do that again" Sasuke said as he brought his hand over his own face to cover his eyes. Minochi looked up at Sasuke with a frown. He unbuckled his seatbelt got up on the seat, and kissed Sasuke on the cheek that wasn't covered by the man's fingers. Then quickly sat back down, putting on his seatbelt. Sasuke smiled, and removed his hands from his face to look at the boy.

"Really?" Sasuke asked surprised. "What?" the little boy asked blankly pretending he didn't know what Sasuke was talking about.

"Well you hungry? Want ramen?" Sasuke asked with a smile as he started the car down the street once the light turned green guessing the boy might have Naruto's taste.

"Sometimes, but daddy eats them too much. I actually like rice, sushi and tomatoes. OH! Sometimes daddy makes this rice ramen bowl with tomatoes slices that is goooodd can you make it too!" the boy said with puppy dog eyes up at Sasuke whom just chuckled.

"Maybe, hey how old are you?" Sasuke asked as he rounded a corner then pulled in to his mansion gate.

"I'm…" the boy said as he counted on his fingers. "This many years old" he said as he held up his little hands to Sasuke. Sasuke had typed in the code for the gate to open before turning back to the boy.

"10 years old huh?" he said more to himself as the gate opened, and they drove up. Minochi nodded as they approached the giant house. His eyes went wide as he pressed his face against the window to look. "Your home is hugeee!" the little boy said with awe in his voice as the car stopped in the driveway.

"Yup, and now it's your home"


	3. Bad Start

The night before they'd unpacked the boy's things into his guest room. He found the card in the boy's soaked hoodie, and it was kind of ruined due to when he tried to soak up juice with it, but Sasuke kept it on his nightstand for later while he washed the hoodie.

They had a decent dinner where they discussed how Naruto set up the whole thing for Minochi's safe arrival. Though it was short lived because Sasuke had forgotten he had to type up a report of sorts amongst other things.

So he sent the boy away to his room while he worked, and fell asleep at his work station. Without properly sending the boy to bed.

~Next Morning~

They next morning Sasuke woke up to the ringing of the house phone that he grumbly sat up to answer letting the sheet he had over his back slide off onto the floor. As he answered the phone he looked back to see the sheet not understanding where that came from.

"Hello" the raven yawned out as he stretched looking around..

"Sasuke where are you?! It's like 10:30!" Sakura hissed out over the phone making Sasuke go wide eyed from it being too early still to him.

"Sakura it's no- Oh shit!" he shot out as he saw the alarm clock. He jumped up dropping the phone, and dashed into his room leaving a confused Sakura on the phone.

"Sasuke, Sasuke? Ugh!" she grumbled as she hung up the phone. Sasuke was stripping getting ready to shower as he thought how the hell he could over sleep that much!

He had an alarm set to wake him up, but it didn't go off.

As he got out of the shower after a while he dried off, and thought about his phone he'd look for after he brushed his teeth, and did a comb over his hair.

He did all that, and decided to look for his phone after he'd put on his clothes. He couldn't find it anywhere.

He gave up, and headed out seeing his briefcase by the door, not understanding how it got there, but accepted it anyway, and stormed out the door locking it behind him.

He hopped in his car, and drove off to work arriving there around 11 something to see Sakura pointing urgently up signaling he had guests. He nodded her a thanks before he headed up stairs.

In his office sat Hinata, and her partner/husband Kiba.

"Forgive me. I was up all night working, and had the weirdest dream a result" Sasuke said as he took his seat behind his desk. Hinata just smiled shaking her head while Kiba eyed Sasuke curiously.

"Well as long as you made it." Hinata said kindly as she brought up her own brief case to open. Kiba chuckled, and looked over Sasuke.

"You look like hell Uchiha. You finally got married?" Kiba said jokingly earning a glare from Hinata making him pat her leg in reassurance.

Sasuke chuckled, and shook his head. "You know that ship has long since sailed" he said as he brought his brief case to open up on the desk. He found his phone within it, and some of his papers askew all over the place.

Kiba laughed, and looked at the mess of Sasuke's briefcase, and shook his head. "You need a woman's touch" he said as he gestured at the mess.

"You know I was never one for woman, hell I don't even think I can handle kids. Infact my dream was that I…I.." Sasuke stumbled to a stop as he quirked an eyebrow at one of the graphs that had been colored completely yellow with red square shapes around the edges to indicate that the openings of some kind of pie...?

"Um…" Sasuke said a little confused as he dropped the paper to pick up another document, but the words had a heart drawn over them in the middle with three stick figures one very short one tall, and one medium in the center of the heart.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked she looked up from her briefcase to Sasuke along with Kiba.

"Ha-ha well you see this dream I had was that…this kid showed up. Apparently he was my son, and so yesterday…" He dawned off as he dropped the paper to pick up his phone quickly, and unlock it to see a picture of the boy as his screen saver.

(Picture: Minochi was sticking his tongue out on his back looking up at the camera.)

Sasuke clicked through his pictures revealing more, and more of selfies the boy had created. Then there was a video he played without thinking.

~Video~

"Daddyy I found a recording thing on your phone my other daddy doesn't let me use. Daddy…daddyyyy loookk can I use it?" Minochi begged as you could see a little hand reach out from around the camera to nudge the sleeping Sasuke getting no response.

"Ahh fine" Minochi mumbled as the camera switched to Minochi walking around the house finding Sasuke's room. He set the phone against the leg of the bed to prop it up so he could see himself by flipping the view angle on the phone.

He found sasuke's briefcase where he pulled out all his papers, and looked at them in front of the phone.

"These don't make any sense" the little boy said as he attempted to understand the wording. "Pie G-g-rraph.." he stuttered out as he looked at the paper confused.

"But it doesn't look like a pie!" the little boy shouted as he dropped the paper, and ran out of the room only to come back with crayons that he poured all over the floor.

Then a minute went by, and the boy lifted up the paper showing the camera what he'd done with the crayons.

"Now it's a pie!" the boy said proudly as he moved on to create his next masterpiece. He found a bunch of papers with words he didn't understand.

Yet something flickered in his eyes, and he grabbed a red crayon drawing away. "Daddy look!" the boy shouted as he lifted the paper to the phone revealing the heart with stick figures.

"This is me, and this is you, and mommy. I'm going to call him mommy since he's a better cook. But the weird words in the background help to explain a-all the wor-ds that could n-never explain how much we l-love each other, and s-stuff" the boy giggled from his stuttering as he got up. He then ran out of the room.

In the background he could be heard trying to wake up Sasuke to show him the picture, but failed. So he came back into the room sitting the paper on the floor.

He then pulled a sheet of the man's bed, and dragged it out of the room. Moments later he came back dropping down on the floor to draw some more.

The video then ended from being too long.

~End of Video~

"Oh my god he sounds precious!" Hinata said as she covered her mouth smiling. Kiba laughed, and got up to look more in Sasuke's briefcase.

"Wow he's an artist" Kiba said to the shocked man as he pulled out another piece of document that had a rainbow with stick horses drawn on it.

"No no no no no!" Sasuke freaked out as he skipped through other videos seeing the boy shut the alarm off amongst pouring cereal in his briefcase as if preparing him breakfast, and sat it at the door.

Kiba found the corn flakes once he moved the papers around.

"How old is he?" Hinata asked as she bit back a giggle at the Corn Flakes in the man's briefcase.

"A nightmare" Sasuke said as he put his phone down to look through his briefcase almost everything had been drawn on except a couple of files.

"Well as long as you saved these on a drive Sasuke it should be-"I don't save them because I didn't have a need to. It wasted space" Sasuke interrupted Kiba as he put the papers back in his brief case, and slammed it shut.

Hinata frowned, and tried to lighten the mood. "Well he didn't do it intentionally Sasuke. Where is he?" Hinata asked now coming to grips the Sasuke had thought it was a dream.

"At the house probably bur-Fuck!" Sasuke shouted as he got up to run out.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be right back!" he shouted as he ran out of the room to the elevator turning around in time to see Kiba laughing, and Hinata smiling.

"All is well Sasuke, but be nice to the boy! Tell him I said Hi as well!" She shouted as the elevator doors closed.

Sasuke dashed out of the building much to a confused Sakura. He hopped back in his car driving off towards home arriving to see that Minochi hadn't burned the house down.

"Thank god" the man said as he headed inside his house to look for the boy. Everything looked in order till he heard cartoons going on in the living room.

He walked over to see a complete mess. There were toys everywhere, and a soda can that had been knocked over leaving a stain in the carpet.

There were unwrapped food bars, and cereal bowls all over the place. Minochi was laying on his back on the floor asleep with a Hershey bar in his hand that he'd brought with him.

There were chocolate stains on the boy's clothes, and face as a result.

"Minochi!" Sasuke shouted angrily as he stormed over to the boy, and grabbed him by his arm yanking him up.

"Ow!" the boy groaned out tiredly as he awoke to the pain in his arm.

"Look at this mess you've made" Sasuke said as he made the boy stand, and force him awake.

Minochi mumbled tiredly as he blinked at Sasuke, then to the mess.

"I'm sorry" Minochi said with a frown as he yawned only to be shaken rather roughly.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Sasuke shouted at the boy stepping out of line.

Minochi awakened fully this time afraid, and blinked confused at Sasuke. "W-hat did I-I d-do *hiccup*?"

"What did you not do should be the question" Sasuke said angrily as he let go of the boy just to grab the boy by the back of his shirt collar, and yank him along out of the house.

"S-stop, *hiccup* you're hurti-"Just shut up, and get in the car" Sasuke said as he opened the car door, and let go of the boy.

Minochi sniffled, and got in the car looking up at Sasuke. "I'm sor-" he was cut off by Sasuke slamming the car door in his face.

The raven stormed back into the house cleaning up the mess taking some time, before he headed back to the car to see the boy crying which he ignored feeling as though he just wanted attention.

"I don't know what Naruto let you get away with, but it won't be that easy with me. " Sasuke said as he rounded a corner, and pulled into the company parking lot.

"But I'm s-*hiccup*orry" Minochi hiccupped out as he wiped he tears with the back of his hand.

"Sure you are. Come on. I'm in the middle of a meeting which I was late to thanks to you, and now I….you know what just don't say anything" Sasuke said sternly as he got out of the car.

"But I said I was sorr-"I don't want to hear it. Shut it" Sasuke said as he straightened himself up trying to regain his composure.

Minochi just looked down, and covered his eyes trying to stop himself from crying. The boy looked a mess still wearing the same clothes from yesterday just with chocolate stains besides the hoodie.

"Come" Sasuke ordered ignoring the boy if he followed or not.

They headed up in the building ignoring Sakura's question of what happened. Sasuke just didn't feel like it, and stood in the elevator next to the hurt boy.

Minochi sniffled every now, and then which caused Sasuke to wince, but he couldn't lie he felt a little bad about it.

Once they reached his office he headed inside along with the silent Minochi next to him looking down afraid of speaking.


	4. Should Of Called

Hinata gasped when she saw the little boy while Kiba made a face of 'what the fuck'. Sasuke just looked confused at what they were looking at as he walked up to them with the saddened boy at his side.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked as she got up from her seat, and walked over to the boy. Kiba crossed his arms as he looked at Sasuke shaking his head.

"Really Uchiha?" Kiba rather stated angrily as he watched Hinata try to talk to the boy. Sasuke starred a bit shocked that he was the problem when the boy basically ruined his morning, and interview.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you" she said kindly as she shot a glare at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked around them over to his desk to get the papers that weren't ruined out.

Minochi looked up at the woman revealing the whiskered resemblance of Naruto with matching eyes. Hinata gasped, and traced his face with her finger, but stopping when the boy winced.

"He looks like Naruto…What's your name?" she said as she looked over the scared boy that perked up once he heard her say his 'moms' name. Kiba looked up from glaring at Sasuke to Hinata then to the boy.

He walked over beside Hinata, and took a knee beside her to look at the boy. "Well I be damn" Kiba said jokingly only to get an elbow in the side by Hinata.

"M-minochi…you k-know *hiccup* my m-mom?" the boy said with hope in his eyes that they'd take him back to Naruto. Kiba laughed a bit a little confused forgetting the video for a sec.

"Yes hun, I knew your mo- well Naruto before he moved away." Hinata said as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket, and dabbed it a little on her tongue before she moved to wipe the chocolate of the boy's face.

Kiba watched then got up to get a cup of water for the boy at a nearby fountain. Minochi stood still letting the woman clean his face seeing as though she wasn't really hurting him much.

"Why did he move away?" Minochi asked confused after he'd drunken some of the water from the cup Kiba gave him. Hinata frowned, and nodded back towards Sasuke at his desk.

"Oh…" the little boy said as he tried not to look at Sasuke. Hinata smiled, and picked the boy up being careful not to spill the little water that remained.

Kiba walked back over, and took his seat as Hinata returned taking her seat as well with Minochi on her lap. Sasuke hadn't noticed their return due to being busy trying to sort out his papers.

"Urhm" Hinata coughed as she waited for the raven. Kiba tapped his foot as he waited as well. Sasuke looked up to see the two besides Minochi looking at him.

"I'm sorry about all this I just can't afford to deal with it rig-"Him Sasuke. He is a boy, not that or it." Hinata interrupted as she glared at the man. Over the years Hinata had gotten real bold.

Kiba nodded in agreement. Sasuke sighed, and gave in looking at Minochi.

"Yeah him, but please try to understand. We are so close to closing a deal to could make our company's set for life. There would be no other deals needed to be made" Sasuke said as he looked for the graph, and charts proving his point.

Hinata shook her head as she watched the struggling man, and Kiba yawned a bit looking around.

Minochi watched Sasuke struggle as well, and now understood the damage he'd done, but still he didn't have to yank on him like that. His arm was still hurting then his stomach started to growl.

"Found it!" Sasuke said as he pulled out the items with drawings on them, but still able to make sense of. "Just ignore this crap on it, and everything should be set" he said as he laid them out on his desk, not noticing the hurt look on the boy's face.

"Sasuke he's right here!" Hinata hissed out as she patted the boys back that it was okay. Kiba shook his head as he watched his Sasuke just look at Hinata as if she was joking.

"Of course he's right there. If you'd put him down, we can get to wor-"Watch it Uchiha!" Kiba shot out instantly at the raven to watch his tongue.

Sasuke sighed, and through his hands in the air. "What do you want me to say? We've wasted enough time as it is, and I have another meeting in 10 minutes. Which will probably run late as well" Sasuke said as he drove his fingers through his hair.

"You need to relax Sasuke. If Naruto wants you to be a father figure to Minochi then you need to be-"That's just it Hinata!" Sasuke interrupted making Kiba get out of his seat.

Sasuke ignored Kiba, and continued. "Apparently I am the boy's Father as well which makes absolutely no damn sense! Which means one or two things. There was a fucking miracle or this is just one big joke from Naruto to make my life a living hell."

Kiba walked around the desk pointing a finger at Sasuke. "Apologize Uchiha. To both of them. Now!" Kiba demanded as he the finger filed back with his other fingers into a fist.

Sasuke starred at Kiba shocked, and stood up himself stepping up to Kiba.

"You want me to apologize fine. I'm Sorry Inuzuka Hinata!" Sasuke said as he turned to her, and gestured before looking down at Minochi in her lap.

"And I'm Sorry to you Minochi. I stepped out of line. There everyone's happy" Sasuke said rather sarcastically as he took his seat back ignoring Kiba glaring at him.

"You are so lucky Naruto isn't here" Hinata said as she looked at the boy whom was clinging on to her.

"Who are you telling? I'm sending him back the momm-" he stopped his rant when the phone rang, and he answered it holding his hands to the others to be quiet.

"Um S-Sasuke y-you have a visit-"Sakura said shakily as she was cut off as you could hear a struggle, and the phone being yanked. "BASTARD!" came a very pissed voice over the phone, and a harsh cough afterwards.

Sasuke flinched a bit at the voice, and Hinata gasped while Minochi went wide eyed starring at the phone.

"Why the hell haven't you called me!? *cough..cough* I know your there! I'm coming up, and if you've hurt Minochi! I swear to god I will rip this place through yo-" the voice came again, but was cut before anything horrible could be said.

"Sorry Sasuke heh.." Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

Sasuke gulped, and got up from his desk seeing Kiba dyeing out laughing while Hinata grinned.

'Thanks for jinxing me' Sasuke thought as he hit a button on the phone, and called for guards to help restrain the person just in case.

Minochi squirmed himself out of Hinata's lap, and ran off to the elevator waiting seeing the light flash, and the doors open revealing those guards that had escorted him last time causing him to stagger back a bit shocked missing the elevator as it beeped, and closed.

The elevator went down to pick up its next passenger.


	5. Reunited

The guards stood on either side of the room waiting to take action if need as the elevator came back up. Hinata stood up, and Sasuke walked from around his desk to step beside Minochi as the doors opened revealing a sick looking blond that came out stumbling a bit, but still feisty.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he approached him only to have his arms seized by the guards.

"Really? Still can't *cough cough* confront me yourself bastard?" Naruto coughed out as he tried to get out of their hold.

Sasuke couldn't help all the feelings returning upon seeing his old flame again. Minochi of course darted over, and started hitting the guards for them to let Naruto go.

Sasuke waved the guards off, and they let Naruto go instantly to kneel down, and hug Minochi close to him.

"Did he hurt you Ochi? Is this chocolate? Why haven't you changed clothes" Naruto rambled on as he called the boy by his nickname, and looked him over. Minochi just shrugged as Naruto checked the boy bruises, and such. He was just happy, and surprised to see his 'mom' there so soon.

Sasuke frowned a bit, and walking over to the two while Hinata, and Kiba watched on. Naruto didn't even look at Sasuke. He just stood up, and ruffled his sons hair smiling.

"Naruto. I don't even know what to say…I'm sorry I didn't contact you I just got caught up in business, and such" the raven said as he stopped in his tracks when Naruto gave him a death glare not to come any closer.

"It's always about you isn't it Sasuke?" the blond stated rather than asked as he rolled his eyes. "Oh hey Hinata, and Kiba" Naruto said as he turned to his old friends ignoring Sasuke.

Hinata smiled, and waved at Naruto. "Glad to see you again" she said as Kiba came from around Sasuke's desk, and waved as well. "Welcome back blondy" Kiba added.

Naruto chuckled coughing a bit in the process which caused Minochi to tug on his sweater sleeve. "Mom?" the little boy asked worriedly as he looked over Naruto.

"You're calling me mom now?" Naruto asked playfully. Sasuke looked over Naruto a little more. From the blue sweater, and khaki pants Naruto was still stunningly beautiful, but what was this sickness stopping the blonde's usual glow that came.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he wondered what the blond was going through. Naruto rolled his eyes, and coughed a little more.

"Nothing you'd care about. I'm taking Minochi home. Nice to meet you guys again wish it was on better circumstances" Naruto managed to get out clearly as he turned to leave.

"Naruto stop" Sasuke said as he walked up to the blond resulting in Naruto stopping turning back slightly. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Sasuke, and placed a hand on his hip.

"What do you *cough* want?" the blond asked, not really wanting to hear it.

"Stay…for at least a day…please" Sasuke rather begged. He'd felt something ignite within him, and he just needed Naruto to stay a little longer. He didn't care if the blond yelled at him the whole time he just wanted him to stay.

Naruto groaned, and thought about his flight, and the fact that it won't leave till tomorrow, so...why not.

"Fine, but only till tomorrow." Naruto said as he knelt down, and picked up Minochi from behind him.

"Great. You can stay with me" Sasuke said with a satisfied tone. He then turned to Hinata, and Kiba to bow slightly apologizing. They of course dismissed it, for it wasn't needed since they understood.

Naruto, and Minochi sat on a nearby couch talking amongst themselves while the others discussed business. Every now, and then Naruto would say something Sasuke would take offensively resulting in Sasuke responding back to which they had a mini argument.

This was one of them.

"I should have warned you Sasuke was a terrible cook. Lord knows how many times we've had take-out" Naruto said to his little boy poking his stomach.

Sasuke grunted, and shot a glare at Naruto. "Not sure what's worst being a terrible cook or a complete idiot" Sasuke said with a smirk on the sly. Naruto heard this of course, and his eyebrow twitched as he laughed sarcastically.

"Better to be an idiot than a self-observed sorry ass bastard that can't cook for shit" Naruto shot back after covering Minochi's ears.

Of course there arguments were stopped by Hinata, and Kiba coughing awkwardly.

The meeting finally ended with Hinata, and Kiba needing another day to make up their mind. They hugged Naruto, and Minochi before they left, wished them well, and hopped to see them again. After they left Sasuke prepared for his next appointment.

Naruto was starting to hate this more, and more, but at the same time he wouldn't lie it was nice to see the bastard again.

"Sasuke please tell me you don't expect me, and ochi to become one of your victims forced to sit here, and listen to you talk?" Naruto said jokingly making Minochi laugh as he was laying against Naruto.

"Hah-hah-hah. How do you think I feel?" Sasuke shot back as he balled up a piece of paper, and threw it at the blond. Naruto caught it, and threw it back hitting the unsuspecting raven in the head.

Sasuke blinked shocked, and looked at Naruto seeing him laugh along with Minochi. It was a cute strange sight that filled him with that feeling again.

"That's funny?" Sasuke asked with a grin as he picked up the paper ball. Naruto nodded, and tried to control his coughing that followed afterwards. Sasuke made more paper balls to the surprise of the two on the couch.

"Don't you are" Naruto said with a shocked smile as Minochi watched them.

"You started this Naru" Sasuke said as he stood up with one of the many paper balls in his hand.

"No...no you did! Don't!" Naruto shouted out trying not to laugh as he shielded Minochi as Sasuke through paper balls at the two.

Minochi returned fire after sneaking out of Naruto's shield, and eventually Naruto engaged in returned fire as well once Sasuke ran out of ammo.

Sasuke failed at trying to dodge them, and even tripped falling back on the floor laughing. As Sasuke sat up he saw Naruto, and Minochi getting up, and surrounding him with paper balls in their hands.

"Any last words Uchiha?" Naruto asked with a loving smile on his face along with Minochi.

"You don't have to do this" Sasuke acted out as if he was begging for his life getting up slowly.

"I'm afraid we do. You fired first" Naruto said as he watched the man carefully.

"Yeah you fired first!" Minochi shouted as he started throwing them at Sasuke. Naruto followed suit as Sasuke pretended to be in pain.

They were lost in their world when the new guest arrived to the site of the family paper balling Sasuke to his apparent fake death.

"Mr. Uchiha?" spoke the guest a bit confused. Sasuke's laughter died down as well as Naruto, and Minochi as they turned to look at the arrivals.

One was a tall pale man with long hair, and the other was short silver haired man with glasses. Something about the pale man freaked Minochi out, and he walked over to hide behind Naruto again.

Sasuke regained his composure, and coughed awkwardly as he cleared the paper balls of his desk that had bounced off him.

"Forgive me. I was just….in something stupid for a sec...But how was your flight Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked going back to his business state as he nodded for Naruto to move out of the way.

Naruto shook his head as he lead Minochi back over to the couch a bit saddened the fun ended so soon.


	6. Start of a family?

After the awkward meeting they sat through it was time for a lunch break. Sasuke looked over to see Naruto, and Minochi asleep on the couch. That meeting had lasted a little longer than expected.

He also didn't like the way they kept glancing over at Minochi, so he hurried them out. They were just clients anyway. He took his black blazer, and put it over the two.

Naruto was laying on his side with his arms wrapped around Minochi whom was laying on his side as well in front of the blond, so the blazer would cover them both. Sasuke smiled down at them for once not feeling as if he was alone.

As if he now had something more important to look after than work which stunned him a bit.

He missed Naruto sure, but he didn't know he missed him this damn much. The kid was also starting to grow him, and he deeply regretted what he'd done. He figured they'd be hungry when they woke, so he left to get them something special to eat.

While Sasuke was gone Naruto woke up due to Minochi squirming around. He scanned the room tiredly for the owner of the office they were in, but didn't see him anywhere.

The blond sat up waking up Minochi in the process. "W-wah?" the little boy said sleepily as he clung to his 'mom's' sweater to lay back down.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said as he looked around. He heard the elevator ring, and the smell of Chinese take-out immediately hit their noses.

Sasuke appeared out of the elevator with a brown paper bag. He looked at Naruto, and smiled as he walked over. Naruto just looked at Sasuke then at the bag.

Minochi woke up to from the smell of the food. Sasuke held up the bag with the imprint of the three meals inside.

"Thought you'd guys be hungry, so I got your miso ramen, and me, and Minochi have the rice, and sushi plate." Sasuke said as he sat the bag down on his desk getting out their meals.

Minochi jumped off the couch running over to see. Naruto just smiled a bit surprised.

"So the take-outs begin again" Naruto said jokingly as he got up as well.

"Laugh it up, you loved it" Sasuke said with a smile as he handed Naruto his plate then Minochi's. They ate together on the floor in front of his desk, and shared laughs whenever Minochi did tricks with his sushi like tossing it up in the air, and catching it with his mouth.

Sasuke attempted to balance a rice ball on his nose, and failed because Naruto made a seal noise which made him, and Minochi burst out in laughter. They finished their food, and waited for Sasuke to finish his work before they headed to his house.

Naruto had brought his things with him, so they didn't have to make a stop at the airport. Once they were there they unloaded, and Sasuke offered Naruto a guest room as well, but he could share with Minochi if he wanted.

"I'm surprised you didn't offer your bed" Naruto said with a playful smile as he popped a pill for his illness.

"Naruto what's wrong seriously?" Sasuke asked as he leaned on the kitchen counter. Minochi was back in the living room watching cartoons while he, and Naruto made conversation.

"It's nothing contagious, so don't worry" Naruto said as after he'd gulped down a glass of water.

"I don't care about that. You know what I mean" Sasuke stated as he looked over the blond.

"It's not life threatening ok. I promise" Naruto said as he took hold of Sasuke's hand only to let it go instantly.

"Sorry" the blond mumbled figuring he'd rushed it, but Sasuke just took hold of Naruto's hand, and held it.

"You know its fine. I just want to make sure you're okay" the raven spoke kindly as he squeezed the man's hand.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow" Naruto said happily. Sasuke nodded, and looked up to Minochi laughing at something.

"So how's this possible?" Sasuke asked as he turned his attention back to Naruto. Naruto giggled slightly, and shrugged.

"You know me. Always getting into stuff. That week I left when I was pissed at you I met this doctor that asked me if I wanted to have kids. I said of course, and he gave me this pill-"Naruto are you serious" Sasuke interrupted staring at Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes. You can look him up if you want. Anyway my insurance covered the bill, and that day I came back we you know, and I figured I was ripped off, but look. "Naruto said as he gestured to living room.

"He has both your DNA, and mine since you're the only person I was with then. Don't ask how the pregnancy work it was brutal, but we can go get tested if you don't believe me" Naruto said with a smile wanting to go to prove himself.

Sasuke just shook his head, and looked towards the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the raven asked.

"Because I'd left again by then, and I wasn't coming back. I figured you'd made up your mind about making your job your top priority. Plus when I did realize I was pregnant I was afraid to tell you…hell I didn't tell anyone for the longest till Iruka called me fat, and I lost it. Now I know how Choji felt" Naruto said with a chuckle at the end.

Sasuke laughed a bit as well still looking towards the living room. He wanted to go. He wanted to know if this was true, but at the same time the man just felt like the boy was his, no matter how hard he'd tried to deny it in the past.

"Understandable" Sasuke said as he turned to look at Naruto.

"We'll go tomorrow. Just so I can make sure you're not crazy" Sasuke said with smirk on his face to the blond. Naruto just shrugged kind of happy, and winked at Sasuke.

"Good. That way I won't have any trouble filing for child support" Naruto said playfully making them both laugh.

Minochi could hear his parents getting along, and so he prayed they'd always get along. He liked the big house it was way more spacious than the apartment he, and Naruto lived in.

Plus Sasuke had gotten him new crayons, and paper to draw on as his way of apologizing. So he figured that Sasuke couldn't be all that bad.


	7. Maybe Not

**_Authors Note: _**I loved both of your ideas ^_^! (General Yumi, and Gunslayer 12)I worked on making them both work. I usually wait a day afterwards to update it again, but I wanted to know how you'd guys feel about this direction suggested. Hope you like it D:Thank you all for taking the time to read, fave, follow, and review ^_^ 3 3 3!

The next day Sasuke awoke to the smell of breakfast something he hadn't experienced for a long time after Naruto left. He got up out of bed wearing his Uchiha Fan blue boxers. He headed into the kitchen to see Minochi, and Naruto sitting around the table eating.

"Just helped yourself?" Sasuke said sarcastically as he took a seat between the two whom laughed a bit. They'd fixed him a plate as well that consisted of some deformed pancakes with bacon, and eggs.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this only to see Naruto signal that Minochi made it.

"This is very good" Sasuke complemented the boy that was stuffing his face. Minochi looked up with a mouthful, and smiled proudly.

Naruto just smiled shaking his head as he continued to eat.

"Work?" Naruto asked after he'd took a sip of his water. Sasuke took a piece of the meal, and smiled. It wasn't that bad though the pancakes looked like baby octopus's branching out everywhere.

"Mm-no" Sasuke said as he swallowed. Not bad at all. He looked over at Minochi chugging down water.

"We can go to the doc early that way we can just hang out the rest of the day" Sasuke said as he grabbed a napkin to wipe Minochi's mouth.

"Slow down before you choke to death" The raven added as he wiped the boy's mouth. Naruto eyed Sasuke a bit more surprised.

After breakfast they got ready. Sasuke got dressed in his room while Naruto, and Minochi got dressed in theirs. They left around 12 to go to the doctor.

Tsunade was their doctor for today. She looked over the two, and put her hands on her hips. She was happy to see Naruto again, but their request was just weird.

"You want me to what?" she asked again still a bit stunned that the boy was fathered instead of mothered.

"DNA test" Sasuke said again as he looked down to see Minochi actually clinging onto him this time. Naruto was sitting on the bed childishly playing around with the bed paper.

"How is this even possible? Naruto did you go to see that doctor down ther-"Yes" Naruto said instantly as if it was perfectly okay.

"Are you out of your mind brat?! You could have died!" Naruto just shrugged, and continued to mess with the weird bed sheet thing. Sasuke picked up Minochi, and sat him on the bed with Naruto, so he could play with it too since he kept tugging on his pants.

"Wait he could of what?" Sasuke asked now understanding what she'd said.

"That doctor does illegal tests on people. That sometimes work. I don't even know how he's able to still have his license." Tsunade went on.

"Well I'm alive so can we just get on with it" Naruto said as he played with his son. Tsunade sighed, and just got it over with wanting to see for herself.

It would take at least a day or two for the results to get back, so they headed home.

"Why did you risk your life?" Sasuke asked as he drove feeling a bit angry at the blond.

"Because it's my life" Naruto answered as he leaned against the window. Sasuke shot Naruto a slightly annoyed look.

"Yeah that's true, but what about everyone else in your life dobe? Did you not care how that would affect us?" Sasuke asked a bit more pissed.

"Sasuke just focus on driving please. It's in the past, so just forg-"What the hell? No! We were still dating at the time. You should have ran this by m-"I didn't have to tell you anything! It's not like you would have listened being so busy with the 'family busine-"Don't bring that shit up Naruto you know fully well that I-"Don't you fucking curse in front of my son bast-"You just cursed just now you fucking idiot, and he's my damn son too!"

They battled back, and forth like this while Minochi sat in the back looking between the two worried.

"Yeah unfortunately" Naruto said under his breath.

"Really Naruto? Really? You know what screw this, this was a bad idea-"Everything is a bad idea with you bastard-"Yeah, and my worst idea was loving someone like you" Sasuke shot out before he could stop himself. Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked, and covered his mouth looking away.

"Damnit Naruto I didn't mean-"Drive-"Naruto seriously I didn't mean-"Just DRIVE!" the blond shouted biting back the tears. Minochi just starred hurt seeing his family fall apart so quickly.

Sasuke drove, and cursed himself over, and over again. It was shit like this that broke them up. The constant arguing, and hurtful words.

He'll admit he was the one that would always go overboard, and say something extremely hurtful. Naruto had put up with it for the longest until he just quit.

They arrived back home with Naruto rushing into the house, and Minochi following. Sasuke headed inside after a while of cursing himself in the car, and hitting the car horn.

He walked in to see Naruto with his bags, and Minochi with his sitting on the couch.

"Woah what's thi-"I'm going home Sasuke. Wouldn't want you to make a mistake of loving Minochi, now would we" Naruto interrupted with hate in his voice as he straightened Minochi's sweater vest.

"Naruto please I'm sorr-"Sasuke stop. I thought you'd changed, but no. You're still as hurtful as ever. I could never top your words because I just couldn't hate you that much. That's why I ran away all the time. I couldn't deal with the fighting, and I thought having a child would help bring us closer, and give you a family that you deserved, so I put my life on the line for that dream, and then I came back. I tried…I tried so hard to be patient with you…After a while I just couldn't …" Naruto broke down as he got up.

A horn sounded from outside causing Sasuke to look back briefly then back to Naruto.

"Naruto please. I won't do it again I sw-"You've said that already…" Naruto said as he wiped his tears, and left out the house with Minochi whom didn't look at Sasuke even once.

Gaara was the one there to pick up Naruto, and Minochi. Sasuke followed them out to see this, and instantly messed up out of jealously.

"You're fucking Gaara?!" Sasuke blurted out, not thinking again. Naruto stopped, and looked back at Sasuke disgusted.

"You asswhole!" Naruto shouted infuriated. Gaara got out of the car at this, and walked around to the other side opening the back door motioning for Minochi to get in. Minochi ran to the car getting into the back covering his ears.

"There you go again! Saying bullshit that isn't true! Gaara is engaged if you hadn't noticed! Lee was at work, so Gaara was free. You know what I bet you work so damn much, you wouldn't even know Hinata, and Kiba were married if they didn't own a business" Naruto shot out as he stormed towards Sasuke only to be grabbed by Gaara.

"Let's go Naruto" Gaara said urgently not looking at Sasuke whom just looked more, and more pissed.

"Wow Naruto that's real fucking funny. Maybe if you weren't such a bitch I could trust you. It's a damn shame Lee still does!" Sasuke said out of anger, and jealousy seeing Gaara touch the blond.

"Fuck you! Just fuck you, you stuck up piece of sh-"Ah ha-ha No thanks I think you've got it covered!" Sasuke shouted back interrupting the blond gesturing at Gaara.

Naruto just struggled even more now to get out of Gaara's hold to go, and punch the raven in his face.

Minochi watched from the car seeing his 'mom' crying, and shouting was something new to him, and it made him afraid, angry, and sad all at the same time causing him to cry.

Gaara paid no attention to Sasuke as his focus was getting Naruto out of there. He managed to get the enraged blond in the car before he shot a disappointed look at Sasuke whom just flipped him off.

Sasuke watched them drive off, and Naruto covering his face crying. That's when he snapped back into realty.

"Shit! No!" Sasuke said to himself as he ran after the car failing as it rounded a corner.

"No I'm sorry…I'm sorry" the raven said over, and over again as he dropped down to his knees in the middle of the road exhausted, and biting back from crying out. A car came up behind him honking its horn as the driver shouted "Get out of the road dumb ass!"


	8. A Mess

Naruto was covered in a blanket sitting on the couch as Gaara handed him some coco. Though Gaara wasn't one for sweet things Lee was. Naruto took it kindly, and blew over it before taking a sip.

He'd scheduled a flight, but apparently there was supposed to be a snow storm soon. The temperature started to drop instantly out of nowhere, and the blond had no choice but to wait it out.

Minochi was asleep near the fire place just because he'd never seen one before, and it also felt pretty nice.

"Thank you again Gaara…" Naruto said as he looked down at the cup. Day's had passed, and due to their work schedules Gaara was home most of the time while Lee was at work.

Then at the night their roles would switch.

"No problem. Naruto you should know that no one has been able to contact Sasuke. He hasn't been showing up to work apparently from what Sakura has told me. They had to call the police just to make sure he was alive" Gaara said as he took a seat in an armchair across from the blond.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked before he took another sip.

"Because his voicemails are directed at you. He will only answer your cal-"I don't care Gaara" Naruto stated as he took a glance at Minochi.

"Are you sure about that? You could have left long before the storm hit, and here you are." Gaara responded as he crossed his arms quirking an eyebrow at the blond.

Naruto faltered, and looked back down. It was true. Naruto had been over Gaara's house now for a good week. He had many chances to leave, but something made him stay till it was too late.

"I'll leave as soon as the storm clears" Naruto said as he looked outside at the falling snow. Gaara shook his head, and pointed a finger at his friend.

"You, and Sasuke need to get on good terms fast. I know you still feel something for this bastard your Naruto. You're that sentimental kid I grew up with that would help anyone no matter how far they'd fallen. Do you know how many bipolar phone calls I've received Sasuke! Literally over a thousand. This guy will call screaming curses one minute then crying apologies the next to speak to you. It's quite pathetic, and annoying. More importantly that little boy is in the middle of this. Think about what this is doing to him" Gaara spoke as he sighed at the end in frustration.

He wanted his household to go back to piece, and quiet where he could be with Lee on his off days. He loved having Minochi around, but sometimes Naruto would go on rants about Sasuke then Sasuke would call ranting about Naruto.

He was done. He refused to spend a snow day with these two fighting.

Naruto fidgeted with his coco then looked back over at Minochi.

"I'll call him" Naruto said finally pulling out his cell phone. Sasuke had called his phone too, but he'd turned it off long before the raven could blow it up.

When he turned it back on hundreds of pms, and missed calls popped up. He finally used the card Naruto had given him.

He dialed the man's number, and waited. No answer came which surprised the blond.

"He's not…answering?" Naruto said with a questioned look at Gaara whom pulled out his phone to call the man, and got no response.

"We'll go over there tomorrow" Gaara said as he hung up, and stood up stretching.

"It'll have died down by then" Gaara added as he headed over to pick up Minochi, and carry him to the guest room they'd been staying in.

Naruto got up, and followed as well. It was about time for Gaara to head off for work, and Lee would be there soon.

He watched the man lay Minochi down before heading off to get some rest. Naruto thanked him, and stood there in the door way watching the little boy sleep.

He couldn't imagine how much this was affecting the boy. Here he had parents while he had none when he was a kid. Yet his parents were an arguing bunch of children.

Naruto cursed himself for giving his son that type of life.

"I'm sorry Minochi" Naruto mumbled out as he bit back from crying. He walked over, and curled up with the boy promising that he'd change for the better.

The next day Naruto awoke to hearing the happy engaged couple talking in the kitchen. He opened his eyes to see Minochi was gone. He got up on instinct, and got out of bed heading towards the kitchen.

He looked to see Minochi on Gaara's shoulders while Lee was cooking breakfast in his usual happy mood humming a song.

Gaara was toting Minochi around playing with the boy as if he was a giant. Naruto smiled at this wondering why Sasuke couldn't be this affectionate.

"Morning Naruto! Minochi already took his bath, and everything. Your turn" the red hair man said before he carried the boy into the living room to play don't touch the lava.

"You might have to give me that docs number Naruto. Gaara really likes Minochi. I was afraid for a while to bring children up to him, now I see he's perfect." Lee said as he continued to cook breakfast.

Naruto smiled, and nodded.

"He's not bad, and sure. Though there's a risk factor" Naruto said as he stretched, and yawned.

"Isn't there always" Lee said with a smile to Naruto before he turned back to finishing up. Naruto blinked, and thought about it as he headed back to get ready.

The only thing he'd ever risked for Sasuke was his life to have a child. Naruto frowned at this as he thought about the things Sasuke had done.

Even though the raven was caught up in upholding his family business he still made time for Naruto when he could. It got to a point where he barely ever saw the man though.

But he did have his moments.

For instance he risked having a family to be with the blond though he later got one kind of. He also risked a major test once just to throw Naruto a birthday party. Naruto found himself laughing when he thought about it.

The party was kind of bad because everyone was testing that day except the blond who had a different schedule, so it was just Sasuke with a party horn in his mouth, and a birthday hat.

He looked so ridiculous standing there in the apartment all by himself dancing to no music. The blond couldn't help, but laugh at the man whom just smiled, but it meant the world to Naruto then because that test Sasuke missed set him back a month.

Naruto smiled at this happy thought as he finished getting ready. He ate breakfast that lee prepared seeing as though Lee was off today due to the snow, and Gaara never went because of the snow as well.

By mid-morning they'd fixed the roads so people could drive on them, and Naruto, and Gaara headed out while Lee watched Minochi.

Once they arrived Gaara waited in the car while Naruto knocked on the door.

He took in a deep breath waiting for the door to open only to release that breathe when the door didn't open. The blond knocked again a little louder, and frowned when no response came.

He walked around the house to the back to see the door wide open. He panicked, and ran inside to see the place trashed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he stumbled his way over things into the devastated living room.

The giant screen tv was busted like someone took a sledgehammer to it, and basically the whole place look like someone took a sledgehammer to it.

He heard groaning sounds, and a voice come from the kitchen. He headed over to see the raven on the floor in his robes with a beer can in his hand.

Naruto ran over to the man dropping down beside him.

"Sasuke what the hell happened?!" Naruto stammered out as he tried to help the guy up.

"N-nnarumto" Sasuke mumbled out Dunkley as he struggled to stand up with the help of the blond.

"Oi when did you start drinking?" Naruto asked as he helped the raven over to the couch.

Sasuke blinked, and looked at the can, and shrugged before looking at the blond.

"I s-sawz you in meh drams. Yor ah drams" Sasuke mumbled out drunkenly as he poked the blondes face. Naruto shook his head, and helped the raven down to sit on the couch without falling over.

"This place is a mess. The back door is open Sasuke why? Plus it's Freezing!" the blond asked as he looked over the raven for bruises.

"Triad tu drownz mi zelfs" Sasuke said as he let the blond look over him.

"You idiot you don't have a pool" Naruto said as he tilted the man's head to the side to see the cut going down.

"Noht mii puuhlzz" Sasuke said Dunkley laughing like an idiot at the end.

Naruto starred at Sasuke in disbelief, and shook his head.

"That's it come on bastard let's get you cleaned up" Naruto said as he helped the raven up off the couch. Sasuke stumbled against the boy poking his face again.

"Fourz ah drams yur prehtay reahls" Sasuke said confusingly as he started to touch the boys hair. Naruto rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"I'm real, and I'm here for you bastard" Naruto said as he tried to stop the man from messing with his hair.

It took a while, but he finally got Sasuke into the bathtub, since the man smelled of alcohol he needed one. Gaara had come in after a while seeing the mess, and Naruto explained what he knew.

They agreed Sasuke needed help, so he let Naruto stay. They'd keep watch of Minochi till Naruto felt it was safe to bring the boy around.


	9. Missed You

Naruto was cleaning up what he could after he'd given Sasuke a bath. The raven was asleep in his room wearing a clean pair of robes while Naruto straightened things out.

He couldn't fix the TV or the broken mirrors all over the place, but he could at least clean up the pieces, and make it look decent.

It was near 10 o'clock before the blond finished, and crashed on the couch asleep on his stomach with one arm hanging off wearing one of the raven's buttoned shirts, and sweat pants since he'd dirtied his clothes in the process.

Sasuke awoke to the sweet smell of frebreze, and dove. The blond had not only cleaned, he washed almost everything. The raven sat up in bed with a terrible headache.

He got out of the bed, and headed out his room guessing what he thought he was dreaming was actually real this time. The blond had come to pull him out of his rut again.

He walked over to the living room, and leaned over the back of the couch to see the blond asleep.

The raven smiled, and looked around the clean place. The TV was busted, and some of the pictures had been taken down, but it was a hell of allot better than it was before.

. Sasuke leaned over the couch a little more, and kissed the blond on the right side of his face that was exposed from the couch.

Naruto mumbled, and stretched before going back to sleep. Sasuke chuckled softly, and looked around the house. Everything he'd trashed out of rage was cleaned up, and some were even fixed like the picture of his parents.

He looked along the picture shelf, and stopped when he didn't see his favorite, and most precious one.

Naruto awoke instantly to being jerked awake up on his side to face the raven.

"What did you do with it!?" the raven demanded as held on to the man's shirt.

"Do with what bastard?" the blond stammered out as he tried to get Sasuke to let him go.

"The picture of us during that winter wher-"Wait you remember tha-"Where is it please?!" the raven demanded again with a pleading look in his eyes.

Naruto frowned a bit then smiled as he pulled the picture out of the shirt pocket. The frame was completely broken, so he kept it unlike the others. He didn't think Sasuke would care for it that much.

The picture was of Naruto standing a snowy stone wall ledge, and Sasuke holding the blondes hand as he balanced himself while the snow fell. They'd gotten a stranger to take that picture for them.

Sasuke took hold of the picture, and sat on the floor by the coffee table in Indian style looking it over.

"Heh Sasuke why's it so special to you?" the blond asked as he rolled onto his back on the couch watching the raven.

"It was our second real date. It snowed just like this. You were so excited for your first winter….with me. I was always alone, and you made it special. You made me feel special hah…" the raven chuckled as he traced a finger over the picture.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, and covered his face turning over on his side to hide his emotions.

Sasuke looked up seeing this, and nudged the blond.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I just-Nmmf!" the raven was attacked by the blond turning around launching out at the raven forcing their lips together taking them onto the floor.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond kissing him back lovingly, and longingly experiencing that feeling he'd been missing for years.

The same was with Naruto, fireworks always went off whenever he kissed the raven. Sasuke flipped them to where he was on top of the blond, and drove his fingers through his hair.

Naruto cupped the ravens face in his hands bringing him closer deepening the kiss as well. The phone started to ring interrupting their moment.

"Ha-mmm- basat-Nmm! Off-nmm" Naruto mumbled out what he could through kisses. Sasuke stopped, and chuckled kissing the blond one more time before getting of the man sitting next to him.

Naruto leaned up to get his phone of the coffee table a few inches away he'd put there while cleaning.

He answered the phone feeling Sasuke wrap his arms around the blonde's waist pulling him down into his lap.

"Hello?" the blond asked as he bit back a moan from Sasuke kissing on his neck.

"We made some gingerbread men!" Minochi shouted over the phone happily. Gaara could be heard laughing as he took the phone from the boy.

"That's code for are you done over there yet" Gaara said as he tossed the boy a cookie.

Naruto winced as Sasuke bit now his neck.

"Ahh I mean uhh yeah. Yeah were good" Naruto said as he smacked Sasuke's hand to let him know to stop.

Sasuke smirked, and moved his hand down south to sneak it up the blonde's shirt trailing up, and down his back.

"Great. Want me to bring Minochi over now or tomorrow?" Gaara asked. Naruto covered his mouth from laughing, and arched his back to Sasuke's touches.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked hearing only silence.

"Tomor-Tonight..tonight" the blonde corrected himself as he thought about it. Sasuke grinned shaking his head, and stopped his torture.

"Alright see you two in a bit" the red haired man spoke as they could hear him tell Minochi to get ready.

Naruto hung up the phone, and leaned up to place it back on the table. Sasuke took that advantage to pull the elastic edge of the sweat pants, and let it go to smack against the blonds skin.

It didn't hurt, but the blond of course found it annoying.

"Bastard" he mumbled out as he was pulled back down into the ravens embrace.

"I'm glad he's coming back. I really need to make this up to you two" Sasuke said as he buried his face in the blonds shoulder.

Naruto nodded, and laced his, and Sasuke's fingers together.

"You better, and I'll work with you" Naruto said as he brought Sasuke's hands to his lips kissing them both.

The raven smiled, and let the blond up first out of his lap, and he got up afterwards. They kissed one more time before Sasuke left to put on actual clothes.

Naruto bit his lip again watching the raven leave. He was thinking about calling Gaara to ask him to bring Minochi tomorrow, but that would be bad.

'Bad Naruto. Bad Naruto' Naruto repeated over, and over in his head as he sat back down on the couch covering his face in the couch pillow.


	10. Minochi

The raven came back wearing his standard house clothes, a white t-shirt, and jeans. He looked over to see the blond with his face covered with a pillow cushion.

Sasuke walked over, and took a seat next to the blond, and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist hugging his frame towards his.

"What's wrong Naruto?" the raven asked as he kissed the back of man's neck. Naruto shivered at the sensation, and kept his face buried.

Sasuke smirked seeing this, and kissed the blondes neck again, and moved the blonde's shirt sleeve aside to kiss down his neck to his shoulder. Naruto blushed, and mumbled something in the pillow.

"I'm sorry what that was?" the raven asked, and stopped his teasing. Naruto uncovered his face, and kissed the man passionately before stopping.

"I don't know. I feel like we should talk more. This is just like yesterday morning. We were fine one minute, and then we blew up the next. "Naruto said as he leaned against Sasuke. The raven held the blond, and nodded.

"Fair enough" he said as a horn could be heard outside then a knock at the door. Naruto got up quickly, and ran to the door jerking himself out of the raven's hold.

He opened the door to see the little boy standing there in a jacket, and holding a red box with a ribbon on it. Naruto smiled, and kneeled down to pick up the boy before waving to Gaara.

Sasuke had gotten up, and waited there to see the two returning, and the box in the boy's hand. The blond smiled, and walked back over after closing the door.

"So what do we have here?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the red box with question. Naruto smiled, and stopped in front of the raven.

"We made gingerbread men!" Minochi shouted happily as he held up the box. Sasuke just smiled, but couldn't help the jealousy sneaking up again.

"So you, and Gaara made ging-"Sasuke" Naruto shot out quickly eyeing the man knowing where this was going. Sasuke coughed, and nodded.

"I mean that's great. I'm proud of you" Sasuke corrected himself, and patted the boy on the head. Naruto smiled, and kissed the little boy on the cheek.

"Me too! " Naruto beamed at the smiling little boy in his arms. Minochi opened the box revealing about 10 gingerbread men.

"Yum they smell nice!" Naruto said as he sat down on the couch, and picked up one out the box, and took a bite. Sasuke sat next to them, and tried not to cough at the overly sweet smell.

"They taste amazing! You, and Gaara are amazing chefs!" the blonde said as he took another bite chewing happily. Sasuke's eyebrow began twitching, and he just chuckled.

"I'm sure he is" Sasuke said rather off-handily. Minochi looked at the man confused at what he meant while Naruto glared at him.

"Here sweetie take the cookies, and go to the room right quick" Naruto said as he put the little boy down. Minochi frowned, and left only to actually stop, and hide around the corner.

"Alright Sasuke before this goes any further. You need to fix this jealousy thing" the blonde said as he looked at the man. Sasuke chuckled, leaned back against the couch.

"Okay as long as you be honest with me. Are you, and Gaara-"No we are not screwing. Any more questions smart one?" Naruto stated as he glared at the man.

Sasuke chuckled, and scooted closer to the blond. He pulled him over onto his lap again, and kissed him. Naruto moved away from the raven not wanting to kiss him back.

"Any more questions?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke sighed, and shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry alright?" Sasuke smiled, and poked the blonde's side. Naruto giggled on cue, and immediately stopped, and smacked Sasuke's hand.

"No! Don't you start that basta-"Your still ticklish there…interesting" the raven said as he poked the blondes side again earning another giggle. Naruto covered his mouth, and glared at the raven.

"Stop it!" the boy whispered out, and tapped Sasuke's hand again. Sasuke just grinned, and pulled him closer, and poked his side again, and again.

Naruto just giggled, and giggled trying to push himself off the man. Sasuke took this advantage to attack the blonde's neck again, and trace his fingers up the man's shirt.

Naruto blushed, and grabbed Sasuke's wrist to stop him, and bit back from moaning at the feeling returning. Minochi tilted his head to the side confused because all he could see was Sasuke doing something to Naruto's neck, so all he could see was the back of their heads.

"Mom?" Minochi asked as he rounded the corner wondering if Sasuke was a vampire causing him to drop the box on the floor.

"Sweetie!" Naruto shouted blushed embarrassed, and pushed the raven off, so he could look at Minochi. Sasuke just chuckled, and stopped his teasing to look back at the boy as well.

"Aye son" Sasuke said rather to the surprise of them both. Naruto smiled at the raven, and kissed him on the cheek. Minochi didn't know what to feel about that. He still felt like Sasuke was a vampire.

"What were you doing to mom?" Minochi demanded as he walked over the box on the floor to get to them. Sasuke grinned, and looked at Naruto like he was joking.

"He was just checking out my new um perfume!" Naruto blurted out causing Sasuke to laugh. Minochi walked around the couch to see the two. He pouted crossing his arms looking at them.

"Alright little man you win" Sasuke said as he held his hands up in the air. Minochi waited, and Naruto looked at the raven wondering what he was doing.

"I'm a vampire! Bleh!" Sasuke said as he formed his hands into a claw like formation pretending he had fangs jumping at the boy whom screamed, and ran into Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he held the little frightened boy. Sasuke laughed, and patted the boy on the back.

"I couldn't resist. I'm sorry Minochi, guess what?" the man said as he looked at the frightened boy feeling a bit bad. Minochi looked up at the man slightly, and frowned.

"If I'm a vampire that makes you a half vampire. Since your lovely 'mother' is human" Sasuke said with a smile to the blond whom just blushed.

"I'm a half vampire? Mommmm?" Minochi asked afraid as he looked up Naruto whom just shook his head.

"No sweetie you aren't a half vampire, and Sasuke isn't a vampire he's just Sasuke' Naruto said with a look towards the raven.

"You keep telling him that. What child wouldn't want to be a vampire?" Sasuke said with a smile as he nudged the blonde. Naruto shook his head again, and looked down to see Minochi thinking about it.

"Can I fly even if I'm only half?" Minochi asked, and Naruto just smiled. Sasuke nodded, and got up off the couch.

"Let me show you. Be right back" the raven said as he headed off to the closet in the hall. He grabbed two coats, and two pairs of shoes. He came back, and gave one set to Naruto.

Sasuke slipped the coat, and shoes on, and Naruto did the same setting Minochi down. Naruto looked at Sasuke with question wondering what he was getting at.

Minochi watched them in wonder as Sasuke turned to face him.

"Close your eyes. Don't look till I tell you" Sasuke said as he picked the boy up. Minochi looked at Naruto whom nodded, and so he closed his eyes.

"Hold your arms out" Sasuke said as he held the boy. Minochi held out his arms, and kept his eyes closed. Sasuke smiled, and motioned Naruto to follow. They headed outside the back door.

It was beautiful with snow everywhere in fast open space, and the night sky was still a light dark blue as white fluff fell from it. Sasuke lifted the boy up over his head, and put him over his shoulders.

Naruto watched a bit worried as he clutched the coat closer to his body. Sasuke started to spin around with the boy on his shoulders.

"Open your eyes look up only" the raven said as he looked up as well. Minochi looked up, and freaked out bringing his arms down cling on to the man's hands that were supporting him, by holding his legs.

"This isn't flying!" the boy shouted as he started to smile anyway seeing as though everything was going by so fast.

"I know, but it's somewhat close though!" Sasuke shouted back laughing, and holding onto the boy. Naruto smiled, and then panicked when the man stepped back.

"Sasuke watch your step!" the blond shouted, but Sasuke tripped anyway, and they both fell back into the snow with Naruto running over to them.

"Minochi! Are you al….right" the blond dawned off seeing the little boy laughing up a storm. He'd fallen off Sasuke a few inches above the man. Sasuke smiled, and sat up turning to look at the boy.

"Again!" he shouted as he got up out of the snow laughing.

"Sure. If Naruto won't freak out ag-OW!" Sasuke shouted after a snowball hit his face. He shot a glare a Naruto whom just whistled off key, and pointed to Minochi.

The snowball fight had been issued.


	11. A Good Night

They pelted, and pelted snowball after snowball at each other till Naruto started coughing after wiping off snow from his face. That was the cue they needed to go inside. Minochi held the door open while Sasuke helped Naruto inside.

The blond was freezing. Sasuke helped him to the couch where he laid him down, and removed his jacket. He left to go start a warm bath for the two while Minochi closed the door, and ran over to check on Naruto.

"Alright baths are ready for you two" Sasuke said as he walked over to help the blonde up.

"I don't want to get Minochi sick Sasuke" Naruto said as he hung on to Sasuke. Minochi pouted, and watched the two.

"We'll I'll run a separate bath then. Minochi's old enough now anyway to take baths on his own right?" Sasuke asked as he looked to the boy. Minochi forced a smile, and nodded.

Sasuke helped Naruto into his bath first without attempting to stare too much at his body. Then he started Minochi a bath in the guest room. While the water filled he'd check on Naruto, and help Minochi with picking out pj's.

Once the water was done he let Minochi have his privacy. Sasuke went back to his Naruto finally getting the nerve to peak in. He looked to see Naruto apparently asleep. Sasuke chuckled causing the blond to wake, and he smiled.

"Why don't you just join me?" Naruto asked coughing slightly. Sasuke walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked as he started to rid himself of his clothing. Naruto laughed, and watched enjoying the view.

"Well you're already stripping so…yeah. Plus I don't mind making you sick" Naruto said as the raven walked over. He moved up a bit to allow the raven to sit behind him. Sasuke got in, and sat behind the man wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked as he kissed the blonde's shoulder, and nuzzled it slightly. Naruto giggled coughing slightly, and relaxed.

"Great. How's Minochi?" Naruto asked as he allowed Sasuke to wash him.

"He's fine. He's kind of happy that he gets to take a bath all by himself. I allowed him to bring some of his toys into the bath, but nothing electrical" Sasuke said as he reassured the blond.

"Good…good. You're learning" Naruto said as he leaned back, and kissed the raven on the cheek. Sasuke smiled, and brought the rag over the blonde's chest then downward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked as he watched the raven's motions. Sasuke shrugged, and continued on down over the blonde's stomach.

"Nothing. Just cleaning you. Your sick remember?" Sasuke stated as he reached the man's member. Naruto blushed, and gripped the man's wrist.

"You perv!" Naruto whimpered out as the raven started to stroke him. Naruto covered his mouth with his free hand, and threw his head back against the ravens shoulder. Sasuke smirked, and continued his torment.

He traced a free hand up the blondes chest, and started to lick up the side of his neck until the bathroom doors burst open revealing a towel cloaked Minochi standing there dripping wet with his raven black hair against his face.

Minochi tilted his head to the side looking at his parents confused. Naruto went even redder, and straightened himself out, and smacked Sasuke's hand to move. Sasuke stopped as well, and coughed bringing the rag up.

"What are you guys doing?" Minochi asked as he looked at them while holding his toy ship in his hand.

"Nothing sweetie. What happened to your bath?" Naruto asked as he looked over the boy wondering why he always arrived at the most inappropriate moments. Sasuke thought the same thing.

"I washed all by myself, but…I heard a noise! So I came to make sure you guys weren't scared" the boy stammered out as he toyed with his ship not wanting to look up at them, feeling embarrassed.

Sasuke sighed with a smile shaking his head, and Naruto just chuckled, and held out his arms.

"Come on" Naruto said much to Sasuke's surprise.

"Wait Naruto he can't-"YAY!" Minochi shouted out as he ditched his towel, and ran over climbing into the tub to sit in front of Naruto facing him. Though Naruto had calmed himself down Sasuke hadn't just yet.

"Did you say something Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he played with Minochi with his ship. Sasuke just winced, and took deep breaths.

"Nothing...nothing" the raven responded anyway as he calmed down. Sasuke helped Naruto play sea monster with Minochi attempting to sink the ship.

"Your hands are Cthulhu!" Minochi shouted with mirth as he moved his ship away from their hands. Naruto laughed, and chased after the ship pretending it was the sea monster.

"He knows who Cthulhu is?" Sasuke asked Naruto rather surprised, and the blond just shrugged smiling to himself, and grabbed Sasuke's hand making him join in more.

"We need the help of the Narwhals! Dive dive!" the little boy shouted as he forced his ship underwater. Sasuke snickered, and Naruto elbowed him in a joking way as they watched.

"Well if he can summon Narwhals we can summon dolphins" Sasuke said as he used his other hand to pretend to be a dolphin. Naruto did the same, and made a dolphin noise at Minochi whom just giggled, and brought his ship up.

"H-how do I know you're a dolphin?!" Minochi made his ship ask Sasuke's hand. Naruto smiled up at the raven.

"Do it" Naruto demanded, and Sasuke shook his head.

"No way" Sasuke responded with a smirk on his face. Minochi pouted, and brought the ship closer.

"So you lied you're not a dolphin! You're a baby Cthulhu!" Minochi shouted as he made his ship look shocked. Naruto laughed, and covered his mouth. Sasuke caved, and made his best dolphin noise causing both of Naruto, and Minochi to laugh hysterically.

After that was done Naruto, and Minochi got out to wrapping themselves in towels off the rack. The blond was feeling allot better. Though they were still laughing at Sasuke's dolphin noise. It sounded to perfect.

"Sasuke are you part dolphin?" Naruto asked jokingly as he watched the raven get out, and grab a towel of the rack wrapping it around his waist. Minochi had went to his room to get changed, and put up his toy.

"Yeah laugh it up" Sasuke said with a smile as they walked out of the bathroom back to his room to get changed. They both dried off, and changed. Naruto changed into an orange shirt, and black boxers while Sasuke changed into a black tank top, and navy blue boxers.

Minochi changed into his white, and blue striped pj's. He ran back to the other room to see his parents talking about something.

"Are we sleeping in the same room?" Minochi asked hopefully. Sasuke felt like putting a giant 'cock blocker' sign over the boys head. Naruto looked at the little boy then back to Sasuke.

"Up to the dolphin man" Naruto said as he crossed his arms with a grin waiting on the raven's answer.

"Of course Ms. Dolphin man" Sasuke said as he gestured to the bed. Minochi smiled big, and ran over jumping on the bed. Naruto laughed, and walked over climbing onto the bed. Sasuke followed smiling to himself.

Minochi lay in the middle of the two, but surprisingly enough he was clinging onto Sasuke this time which shocked the raven in a good way. Naruto just giggled, and winked at him that he's doing well.

They both covered Minochi, and hugged him in a loving embrace as they went to sleep all snuggle up in their covers.


	12. Ready For Work

Naruto stretched out his arm on the bed feeling nothing next to him. He opened his eyes to see what he felt was true. The bed was completely empty, and the two boys were nowhere in sight.

"Minochi?...Sasuke?" the blonde asked out loud for the boys as he got up out of bed. He looked towards the open door to see a shadow against the wall then Minochi peak his head around.

"Your awake!" the boy shouted as he ran out from around the doorway showing that he'd changed into his blue hoodie, and black shorts. Naruto smiled and walked around the bed to catch the little boy picking him and hugging him.

Sasuke came around the doorway, and leaned against the outline of it.

"Morning sunshine. We made breakfast this time" Sasuke said as he watched the two.

"Oh no you cooked" Naruto said sarcastically to the man as he put the boy down.

"We both cooked! He wouldn't let me add sugar because it makes him sick. Is sugar bad for vampires?" Minochi asked as he pointed at Sasuke whom just grinned.

"No sweetie. Sasuke is just very sensitive to sweet things. He gets a tummy ache like when you eat too much ice cream" Naruto said to the best of his abilities trying to make sense of the raven.

"Oh…" Minochi said as he thought about it.

"We need to eat now. I have work in a few minutes" Sasuke said as he left the room. Naruto just shook his head, and walked along with Minochi back to the kitchen.

They'd made a rather nice little breakfast with bacon, eggs, (none buttered) toast, glasses of water and a jelly jar was put in the middle.

"Very good you two" Naruto said as he took his seat. Minochi sat beside Naruto while Sasuke sat across from them.

"So how long are you going to be at work?" Naruto asked he handed Minochi a napkin to wipe the jelly of his face.

"I was out for a good while…I have to make up that time. Oh I picked up the results though during that. There on my desk in my workstation." The raven said between bites of his food.

"Did you look at it?" Naruto asked with a smile. Minochi was just stuffing his face with a jelly egg bacon toasted sandwich.

"Of course" Sasuke said with a quirked eyebrow at the blond.

"And…?" the blonde said as he looked over at Minochi again seeing the boy's mouth full. 'Why is my child a food monster?' Naruto thought as he looked over his son. He gained no weight, but he could eat a horse maybe he should get him to a doctor.

"He's ours" Sasuke said as he glanced at Minochi, but then had to double take back at the boy seeing his plate clean then being filled with more food.

"Minochi are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he looked over the boy as well. Minochi stopped midway with his mouth open ready receive more bacon.

"Unhuh" the little boy said as he devoured the bacon while looking at his parents.

"A big appetite?" Naruto said hopefully seeing Sasuke study the child more.

"Well take him to the doctor if he's still hungry after this" Sasuke said as he got up from the table.

"I'm going to go get ready. You two can get ready as well your coming to work with me. Yes you have to come with me and yes you will be bored as hell, so bring something along to do." Sasuke said with a smirk before he left to prepare for work.

Minochi and Naruto looked at each other then hung their heads low at the torment they knew was coming. After they were done sulking they cleared the table, and washed the dishes before turning in to get ready.

Sasuke had already made Minochi take a bath and change so all he had to do was put on socks and shoes. So Naruto sent Minochi to go watch cartoons while he got ready. After his shower, and such he stood there in the guest room wrapped in a brown towel from his chest on down looking for his clothes.

Naruto didn't really pack much plus he'd left most of his things over Gaara's house, so he figured he'd just go ask Sasuke for something's. He headed out of the room stopping to take a look in the living room to see Minochi on the floor watching SpongeBob.

He headed towards the ravens room peeking in to see him wearing only his black dress pants, but it wasn't buttoned up. So it hung off him slightly revealing his navy blue boxers with the white stripped waistline.

"Enjoying the view?" Sasuke asked playfully as he dried his hair a little more with the towel. Naruto just blushed, and walked inside closing the door behind him before he headed over to the dresser ignoring the raven.

"Where's Minochi?" Sasuke asked as he finished then sat on the bed next to his shirt and tie to watch Naruto.

"He's watching cartoons" the blonde responded as he pulled out some clothes. Sasuke looked from the door then back to Naruto.

"Do you want to-"No" the blonde answered instantly shaking his head as he laid the clothes out on the dresser top.

"But he's watching tv?" Sasuke said with a smirk as he leaned back on the bed supporting himself on his elbows.

"Yes, but don't you have work?" the blonde shot back as he turned around to face to face the raven. Naruto smiled seeing the man shrug, so he undid his towel, and let it drop to the floor.

"Aahhh Naruto that's just…not fair" Sasuke said as he dropped back fully onto the bed covering his face with both of his hands.

"Then learn to control yourself. We have a son now, and we can't…what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a quirked eyebrow as he watched the raven slip a hand under his boxers.

"If you're going to tease me then I'm going t-"You can't do that!" Naruto shot out quietly at the raven trying to keep his voice down.

"I can do whatever I want. Now do you want to help with this?...Exactly, so just hush and stand there" the raven said with a smirk as he leaned up slightly with the support of his left arm as he used his right hand to push his boxers and pants down to let his member spring out.

Naruto turned around shaking his head with a flushed face. He picked up the clothes he'd set out, and started to put them on ignoring the ravens inappropriate sounds.

"You remember on my 20th birthday where you wore that sexy lit-"Don't even go there!" the blonde blurted out as he hurriedly got dressed slipping on some navy briefs then blue denim jeans.

"Yeah, but you danced for me and even let me span-"Sasuke!" the blonde shouted this time at the raven turning around with his face completely red.

"Mmmm scream my name again" the raven said in low voice with a smirk making the blonde even madder as he continued to stroke himself.

The door started to open up causing the raven to act instantly cursing under his breath and pulling his pants and boxers back up to cover himself. He grabbed his shirt and tie putting them over his lap as he hunched over.

"What are you guys doing?" Minochi asked as his parents came into view once the door was open all the way. Both of his parents looked embarrassed, and red faced.

"Nothing sweetie just Sasuke got sick is all" Naruto said as he glanced over at Sasuke whom was looking down shaking his head.

"Sick with what?" Minochi asked as he walked over to the man. Sasuke looked up at the boy as he tried to cover himself more.

"What's that under hi-"Ahaha come on now Minochi" Naruto said quickly as he ran over picking Minochi up quickly away from the rather pissed slightly still horny raven.

"Let's go see if sonic is on huh?" Naruto asked as he carried Minochi over to the dresser to pick up his shirt before leaving the room. Minochi shrugged, and waved bye-bye to Sasuke before they left.

Sasuke just sat there now completely sure that the boy was doing this intentionally.


	13. Work

"Alright are you guys ready?"

Naruto looked up from over the couch to see Sasuke all dressed up in his work clothes with his briefcase at his side in his hand.

"Do we have to? Can't you just drop us off at Gaara's house?"

Sasuke felt himself ready to make a quick comment, but he bit his tongue back this time.

"I'm joking Sasuke calm down!" the blonde said with a smile on his face as he watched the raven resist.

Minochi peaked around from Naruto's lap to see his dad taking a deep breath.

"Cute. We need to get going. Got everything?"

"I think we are good. Right Minochi?" Naruto asked the little boy in his lap whom just nodded holding up his bag of stuff.

"Good. Then let's go"

Upon leaving the house it felt sort of weird to the raven as they put their things in the trunk. He'd been going to work solo for so long his routine was kind of off besides the fact that he hadn't been to work in days.

"So...Sasuke…what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked because the silence in the car was driving him insane.

"When was Minochi born?"

"Right before your brother's birthday" Naruto smiled seeing Sasuke look back at Minochi whom was busy playing with his action figures in the back.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Two parties back to back" Naruto beamed happily.

"Hm"

"Hm what?" Naruto shot a look at the raven knowing where he was going with that comment.

"Nothing? I just find it odd…In a good way though" the raven added quickly with a forced smile towards Naruto.

"Sasuke you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking"

"I'm not"

"You swear?"

"I swear on everything that I am absolutely not"

Naruto looked over the raven before turning to look ahead and lean against the car window. Minochi was in the back with his action figures looking at his parents. He slowly took the two actions figures and held them up behind his parents preparing to pretend like they were talking when they spoke.

Naruto noticed this and smiled while Sasuke was too busy dwelling into something he shouldn't.

"How do you know Itachi's birthday-"Sasuke I'm going to stop you right there before you get me in a bad mood" The blonde said with an attempted calm voice.

Behind them a few inches away two action figures were moving in time with them. One action figure was SpongeBob while the other was Squidward.

"I know, but I'm just curious to know how you know. It's not a big deal"

"You're doing it again" the blonde pointed out as he drove his fingers through his sun kissed hair trying to calm down.

"I'm not. I'm just asking. We never spoke about my brother's birthday before, so yeah"

"Because we dated once! Jesus Sasuke I told you this before we got together!"

"Oh yeah, but that was like what 15 years ago or so …"

"Yeah I guess Sasuke"

The Squidward action figure was looking down as if he was thinking about what SpongeBob said.

"Did you two ever get back together…?" Sasuke went ahead and asked as he looked up in the mirror to see Minochi with the action figures.

"Nope. Not even after I left you if that helps"

"So….not even once -"Pull over" Sasuke looked over to see Naruto looking out the window with his arms crossed. Sasuke pulled over into a Gas Station where he and Minochi watched Naruto get out of car.

"Sweetie can I have Squidward right quick?" Minochi handed Naruto his Squidward action figure with a quizzical look on his face.

"Thank you" Naruto said before he closed the car door. They both watched the blonde walk a good distance away into some grass field nearby, and start shouting at the Squidward toy. His rants of rage came as muffled noises from what they could hear as passing by vehicles shot the blonde shocked looks.

Sasuke rolled down the window slightly to hear "INSECURE SON OF A-"before he quickly rolled it back up.

"Is 'mom' okay?" Minochi asked as he watched Naruto continue to give all his anger out on his toy.

"He's fine" the raven assured before he honked the horn. Naruto looked over with a glass shattering glare to the raven. Minochi rolled down the window quickly as Naruto was coming back over.

"Can I have my toy back?"

"Here ya go" the blonde said as he handed the toy back to the small child. Minochi took it happily reuniting Squidward with his 'friend'.

Naruto opened the car door, and got inside to see the raven smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" the blonde asked as he closed the door and buckled up.

"How you call me the insecure one, but you're the one yelling at inanimate obje-Minochi will you stop that!" Sasuke snapped and reached back taking the two toys from the boy that was using them to mimic them again.

"Excuse me what do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked as he stopped the man from putting them in the glove compartment.

"What he's doing is immature. I'm trying to actually teach him some manners"

"This coming from…okay. Fine" Naruto let up surprisingly and let the raven put the toys in the compartment. Minochi pouted and crossed his arms as he stuck his tongue out at the man whom caught him in the rear view mirror.

"Stop that"

Minochi rolled his eyes in a so Naruto way which made Sasuke smile actually. He switched the car engine back on getting ready to pull out of the gas station. Naruto undid his seatbelt and crawled to the backseat.

"Really?!" Sasuke shouted as the blonde stepped all over the leather seats. Naruto didn't say anything as he sat down beside Minochi and buckled up.

"Fine…fine. Could have used the door like a normal person, but…oh well" Sasuke pulled out of the driveway getting no response from either of them in the back.

"Are you going to remain quiet the entire day?" Sasuke looked up in the mirror to see the two doing sign language.

"Before you ask no Minochi is not deaf. He was having trouble hearing a few months after he was born, so we practiced sign language just in case"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid you'd think I was with the sign language instructor"

"You had an instructor?"

"Oh god" Naruto signed chicken butt dummy to Minochi with his hands making the little boy laugh.

"I know that was about me" Sasuke couldn't help but smile up at the reflection of the laughing two. He didn't get a response from them, but they made sure they looked at him whenever they were laughing.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Well silence for Sasuke while Naruto and Minochi talked up a storm in sign language. When they made it to his work place Sasuke felt that he should make amends.

"Alright before we go in I want you to know I'm sorry okay. I get jealous easily because that's just me. You obviously love me more than my brother since you chose me"

Naruto smiled at the man, and leaned up between the two front seats to be near his ear.

"You're not off the hook that easily" the blonde whispered as he withdrew to the back.

"Damn..." Sasuke laughed as they all got out of the car. They picked up their things from the trunk and headed inside.

"Do we really have to sit through such boring you know what?"

"Yes you do" Sasuke chuckled at the two behind him sighing in depression. He held the door open for them, and entered afterwards.

"Sasuke! You have so many missed calls and appointments! I don't know where to begi-"Just start off from first to last Sakura. We'll go in order working our way down. Get Shikamaru to help with who we should bump to first then give them a call, and let me know. If they ask what happened just tell them I had a sick leave"

Naruto couldn't help, but admire the raven for his quick attention to problems. But when it came to family he was a damn moron. Naruto found that admiration going away as quickly as it came. Minochi just looked around getting bored already at the rather 'empty' large place.

"Okay. I'll get right on it! Oh hi Naruto and Minochi!" Sakura said as she picked up the phone and dialed for Shikamaru's office. Naruto nodded his acknowledgement and Minochi just hid behind Naruto.

They took the elevator up to his office at the top. Minochi ran out once they arrived and went over to the couch to start unpacking his things.

"Is it possible I could help in anyway?" Naruto asked rather quickly.

"Wait why?...Oh you don't want to play with Minochi huh?" Sasuke whispered to the blonde as they walked over to his desk.

"I do! He just takes it to far sometimes" Naruto whispered back urgently.

"You mean farther than Cthulhu?"

"Heh-heh wayyy fartherrrrr"

"Hn well in that case. Minochi! Naruto will be over there to pla-Nmmf!" Naruto had slapped his hand over Sasuke's mouth casually smiling to Minochi.

"What?" Minochi asked with an innocent smile as he held his transformer and squeaky duck in his hands. He gave the duck a light squeeze releasing the dreadful quack noise in the awkward silence as he smiled bigger.

"One sec" Naruto said as he turned to the raven.

"Okay what do you want?!" Naruto asked in a hurried whisper as he removed his hand from the ravens face. Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed feeling a bit uncomfortable at how the raven was looking at him.


	14. 911

"I think you obviously know what I want"

"Sex?" Naruto whispered out before he cupped one hand around the corner of his mouth.

"Uninterrupted if possible, and now" Sasuke stole a glance at Minochi at the beginning of his words.

"Now…honestly? You have work to do? " His words came out in a confused rushed whisper. Naruto looked back at Minochi to see him getting more toys out setting them up like a miniature army.

"It can wait" Sasuke grinned upon seeing Naruto's terrified expression as he watched Minochi prepare a war of some kind.

"What can wait?" Minochi asked from the floor upon catching the raven's words. He was sitting there between two armies he'd set up. One was a transformer side with a few transformers while the rest were hot wheels. The other side was a duck army but they all weren't ducks most of them were other sea creatures.

"Nothing sweetie just hold on okay?" Naruto said with a wave of his hand before he turned back to the raven.

"But I have everything set up look! You can be the leader of the Optoducks while I will be the leader of the transformers! I even made myself a transformer name! Doomtorm! Leader of the new deception army called the Omegatrons dedicated to our fallen leader Megatron" Minochi held up his bumblebee Autobot that he'd colored a shiny gray with deep red streaks across his helm and chest plates. Those blue optics had been colored a bright red as well to stand out more against the gray paint.

"You can lead the Optoducks. You have to make up your own leader name though, but you're basically the good guys after Optimus died. "

Sasuke couldn't help, but chuckle slightly at the boy's imagination. Naruto resisted from frowning at what the boy did to his toys especially bumblebee.

"That sounds very tempting, but Naruto has to help me with work"

"Whyy..?" Minochi sounded slightly heartbroken as he pouted slightly while lowering his toy. Naruto didn't want to look back knowing he'd give in to that sad sweet face.

"Because the faster I get done the faster we can go home" Sasuke took hold of the blondes hand by surprise.

"Okay!" Minochi liked that idea allot more now. He hated this place it felt to big yet empty. Naruto let out a relieved sigh before he was dragged towards a door off to the side near the elevator.

"Then we will be right back. If you hear loud noise that's just the printer" Sasuke said as he opened the door to the personal small printing room he had set up. The printer was on the right side against the wall while a metal table was in front of them against the back wall.

The room itself was at least 10x15 like a storage unit. Besides the printer and table there was a bookcase against the left side Naruto yanked his hand out of Sasuke's own, so he could look around.

"Nice" Naruto said as he trailed a hand over the high-tech printer. It was a rather neat room with pale blue walls and black marble floors with white cracked streaks.

"Yeah, but it isn't sound proof" Sasuke said as he closed the door then locked it.

"Wait why can't we just go somewhere else then?"

"Because the only private sanctum I have here is this place. The bathrooms are all downstairs and or near the workers" Sasuke walked over and took hold of the blonde's waist to spin him around to face him.

Naruto opened his mouth to rant on the building design, but was silenced by his ex's dominating tongue in a heartbeat.

~oOo~

After a while Minochi looked up when he heard a scraping sound like a table being forced along against the floor. He turned his head towards the door his parents disappeared behind. He got up and walked over to the door curious to what was going on.

Moving a stray strand of spiked hair from around his little ear he put both of his hands against the door as he leaned over and pressed his ear against the warm surface. For some reason he felt he needed to stand on his toes to hear better.

He heard muffled noises like someone had their mouth covered or something. Minochi tried his hardest to make out what they were saying, but they didn't sound like words at all. They were so low and covered by something he was confused.

He jumped back when the scrapping sound of table being forced was mixed with a loud boom sound as if it was hitting the wall. Fear struck across the boy's face and he pressed his ear against the door again. That didn't sound like a printer to him at all.

He jumped away again as the sound came back, but this time it was constant as if in a rhythm, and the muffled noises had changed to almost small audible cries as far he could make out.

"MOM!" Minochi shouted as his voice cracked at the end through the door as he started to bang on it. His small fists weren't loud enough to overcome the booming and scraping sounds he was hearing, nor his voice. Panicking he ran towards the phone to call 911 like he'd been told to when he was alone, afraid and or when Naruto wasn't technically around.

He climbed up on the raven's leather swivel chair and grabbed the phone with frantic little fingers by the handle. Since it wasn't cordless it had the swirled wire that was attached to the end and stretched back to the hook. He dialed the number and waited as the dispatcher came over the phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" came the female like voice in their calm tone.

"I think my dad is hurting my mom!" Minochi shouted as he got off the chair to take the phone over to the door for the woman to hear.

"Remain calm tell me what's going on?" the woman asked as she remained calm though she was afraid for the child.

"He said he needed mom to help him work then they went behind this door to the printing room!"

"Then what?" The dispatcher could hear something hitting the floor which was the hook to the phone being pulled along of the desk to hit the floor.

"Now there are weird noises going on, listen!" Minochi held the phone towards the door. The poor dispatcher couldn't hear any voices, but she could barely hear the crashing noises. He brought the phone back to hold with both hands against his ear.

"D-did you *hiccup* hear it?! He's hurting *hiccup* m-my mom!" Minochi eyes started to swell up with tears.

The dispatcher was a bit flustered thinking his parents were doing anything but hurting each other, but she didn't know how to explain to the boy.

"It'll be okay. Tell me your name and where you are" She felt that she'd better send someone over. He didn't sound like he'd understand what she thought was going on since he was crying now.

"M-m-minochi *hiccup* Uchiha. I'm at m-my dad's *hiccup* b-business, S-sharingan Corpor-corporation, in *hiccup* his o-office" Minochi mumbled the words out to best of his abilities as the noises continued, but now had short second pauses in them.

She was a bit surprised to hear his last name because Sasuke was never a guy to be seen with woman, so she was a bit confused. The dispatcher took a moment to send men over to the place anyway as well as detail.

"Alright I sent some officers over. They should be there in a minute try to remain calm. For now just talk to me, how old are?"

Minochi was getting annoyed at how calm the woman was in this situation. He went red through tears and wanted to bang the phone against the door. Clenching the phone he could barely get out word.

"T-ten"

"Cute guess what? My name is TenTen" she said with a smile on her face even though Minochi couldn't see it. She could hear his breathing picking up and the sniffling noises coming over the phone.

The scraping and crashing picked back up again in a faster pace than before making Minochi shut his eyes tight out of fear as he dropped the phone to cover his ears.

"Minochi! Minochi are you there?! Are you okay?" she heard the noise a little better this time as well, but it was only confirming what she thought was going on. Minochi looked at the phone on the floor, but he didn't want to pick it up. The elevator doors opened to reveal two old, but rather fit officers standing there.

One of the officers had silver hair while the other one had pure white. The silver haired officer had an eye patch, so he reminded Minochi of a pirate. The other one had red line streaks going down his eyes that confused him. These are police officers here? Where he came from they wore black police outfits not blue.

The man with the eye patch looked towards the printer room upon hearing the noise. Jiraiya did as well with a perverted smirk on his lips as if he was imagining what was going on.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course he's not alright for god's sake Kakashi the boy is in tears. He has no idea about one of life's pleasures"

The guy with the eye patch named Kakashi face palmed himself with a sigh at his annoying partner. He walked over to the little boy, and took a knee in front of him before picking up the phone. Jiraiya walked out of the elevator to the door of the printer room to listen in.

"Hey TenTen we are here…Yes we see Minochi…He is? ...Mhm okay…That's also what I think too…We'll figure it out how to tell him.."

"That was TenTen?" Jiraiya asked as he tilted his head back away from the door.

"So Minochi your ten and your dads Sasuke? Who's your mom?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out some a handkerchief he had in his pocket to wipe the hiccupping boys tears.

"Y-yes *hiccup*. His name i-is *hiccup* N-naruto. W-why aren't *hiccup* y-you helping h-him?!"" Minochi shouted as he tried to stop the guy from cleaning his face.

Kakashi paused a bit at the familiar name that came out of Minochi's mouth. The noises from the printing room were dyeing down now earning everyone attention. After a few more crashes a faint escaped moaned filled gasp could be heard then rummaging about.

"I'm sorry Minochi what did you say?" Kakashi asked as he turned back to face the boy since he didn't really hear what he said at the end due to the noise.

"Naruto's back?! And Sasuke is banging him in there?!"

Kakashi looked back at a happy Jiraiya as if begging him to not go there.

"Banging?! He's banging my mom!?" Minochi thought banging meant he was hitting Naruto against something.

~oOo~

As soon as Naruto heard Jiraiya's voice then Minochi's he froze midway pulling on his shirt as he was sitting on the table. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this wondering what the hell Jiraiya was there for as he straightened his tie over his still unbuttoned shirt. He'd lost control forgetting to keep the noise down, so they hadn't heard anything a while ago due to being lost in complete lust.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke to see him looking nonchalant.

"What are we going to do?!" Naruto asked in a hurried whisper as he slipped the shirt on all the way. Sasuke looked back towards the still bottom less blonde wanting to go another round. He walked over to him and kissed his forehead before trailing down to his slightly bruised lips.

"No-nmf!" Naruto mumbled out between the kiss as he snaked his fingers through the raven's hair. He did miss his touches, kisses overall his love and attention. The kiss was broken by the banging on the door.

"Hey! You two done?! Your son, I think, is out here freaking out!" Jiraiya shouted through the door.

Naruto pushed the raven back so he could slide of the table with a stinging pain in his lower back, so he could get dressed quickly. Sasuke watched the rushing blonde get his clothes back on while he lazily got dressed himself.

"We'll be out in a sec!" Naruto shouted as he hopped on one leg to put on his shoe that was rather difficult to get on because he didn't button up his pants so they were dropping a little.

Sasuke was buttoning up his pants as he thought of a story to explain to Minochi.

**Authors Note: (I didn't do the sex scene because...I honsetly have no real answer heh. I wanted to, but so far everything has been a tease so I'll just keep it that way hopefully lol)**


	15. Protective much?

_**Authors Note: ( To answer curious cat! There is no specific setting. I wanted to leave it to the imagination that it was happening in the readers hometown if possible heheh)** _

Minochi took hold of the handkerchief in Kakashi's hand so he could wipe the tears that had stained his cheeks. Kakashi gladly let it go before standing back up. He said something to Ten Ten on the phone that Jiraiya didn't hear then hung up. He had to pick up the hook and set it back on Sasuke's desks before the two came out.

"Well your parents will be out shortly and we'll get to the bottom of what was going on" Kakashi assured the boy as he fixed the phone.

"We'll start with Naruto first. Ah ha did you see what I did there?" He gave a thumbs up with his right hand to his partner to see if he got it, but Kakashi ignored him from around the desk.

"I take that as a no? Semi no? Okay" Jiraiya's hand was switching from a thumbs up to a thumb in between and a thumbs down as he asked these pointless questions. Needless to say he was having too much fun with situation.

Minochi ignored the two cops and walked over to the door with the handkerchief in hand. Jiraiya's thumbs up hand then switched to an open palm for the boy to halt.

"Whoa wait till they come out"

"But, bu-"

"Naruto is fine! Didn't you hear him before? He may have sounded angry, but he didn't shout anything about Sasuke hurting him technically"

"He's right Minochi. Just give them a sec" Kakashi added in as he came from around the desk where he finished setting the phone back up.

"Come over here and show me what you've got set up" He motioned for the child to come over to the couch where his toys were. Jiraiya went along as well to sit on the couch and watch. They had to be careful not to step on his toys he'd set up on the floor. The handkerchief was thrown in the trash bin as they made their way over.

"So Minochi when did you and Naruto get here?" Kakashi asked from his Indian style position on the floor next to Minochi. He was inspecting the colored transformer the kid had handed him.

"Some weeks ago I think" Minochi answered without much care in his voice as he leaned up and handed Jiraiya the duck leader. Jiraiya sat on the couch an inch away from the two.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Jiraiya asked while he squeezed the duck. It made him a chuckle allot more than necessary. Kakashi watched his partner get easily amused at the toy and thought maybe that's the reason why.

Once the door opened to the printer room all eyes were on the two people stepping out of it.

"Oh hey Kakashi! I thought I heard you. It's great to see you both" Naruto tried to smile and wave casually. Sasuke just quirked an eyebrow at the cops around his son.

The raven had his arms crossed giving the wrong signal that he was mad, so Minochi took his transformer out of Kakashi's hand then crawled on the floor to hide behind his back.

"Minochi sweetie it's okay. You're not in trouble" Naruto said as he walked over to Kakashi with the hiding boy behind him.

"Aye, aye don't touch him!" Jiraiya leaned over out of his seat and picked up the boy quickly from behind Kakashi. He then shielded him in his arms as he gave the blonde man an appalled look.

"Jiraiya give me my son! Why are yo-"

"You didn't wash your hands!"

Naruto's face lit up with embarrassment and anger at the man's insulting outburst. He clenched his fist and held his breathe while he stormed over to beat the hell out the cop. Sasuke took hold of the blond, but was tempted to release him when Jiraiya made a self-satisfied face.

Minochi peeked over Jiraiya's arms to see what he was talking about. Naruto's hands didn't look dirty to him at all, so he squirmed in his hold to get out. He banged his toy against the cop's arms.

"And don't even think about kissing him till you wash your mouth. That goes for you too Sasuke" Jiraiya felt he should add the in as well while he struggled to keep hold of the boy.

Sasuke's facial expression went dark and he calmly released his hold of Naruto. Kakashi had to act fast to stop Naruto from wailing on his partner. He shot up from the floor and managed to catch the blonde in time. Jiraiya himself couldn't help the terrified squeak that escaped his lips as his body tensed up.

It wasn't the beating he was afraid of. He was frightened because of how the blonde was charging at him like a crazed zombie.

"Assaulting a cop is a serious charge!"

"Don't you ever speak that way in front of my son!"

"Our son" Sasuke quoted on the sideline.

"OUR SON!" Naruto corrected himself as he lashed out at Jiraiya in Kakashi's hold when he could. Minochi just gave up as everything that he didn't understand hit him all at once. He could barely focus because he was getting real sleepy now. All that crying, struggling and worrying was wearing him out. His eye lids started to fail him as he watched Kakashi calm his 'mom' down.

"Tired now" the boy said at an awkward moment with a blank voice earning their attention. He then let his head fall back against Jiraiya's chest with his mouth agape snoring softly. The toy slipped out of his hand onto the floor.

"Does he always announce when he's tired?"

"Yes, now let me go!" Naruto begged in a whisper to the older man.

Sasuke walked over to pick up Minochi from Jiraiya, but he held on to the boy as if Sasuke would make him sick by touching him.

"What? They aren't clean!" Jiraiya whispered to a now fed up Kakashi that was begging him to stop with his eyes.

"Give Minochi to Sasuke!" Kakashi whispered back in a hurry as he held Naruto.

"Wash your hands at least!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the man holding his son.

"Give me my son now or I swear to god I will make your love life a living shit-hole of despair"

"Language Uchiha!" Jiraiya covered the sleeping boy's ears in one swift movement. Minochi whimpered in his sleep at the contact made to his ears making Sasuke react in the wrong way to fast. He thought the cop had hurt his son, and Jiraiya could see this in the raven's sudden fury filled onyx eyes.

"Wait Sasuke I didn-AUGH ACK!" Jiraiya chocked on his words due to Sasuke's hand grasping his throat faster than normal.

"Don't you ever do that again. Are we clear?" Sasuke's words came out in a precise threatening whisper. He tightened his hold on the man's neck when he didn't get a response.

"Jiraiya" Kakashi urged the man to agree with the plea in his voice.

Naruto had stopped struggling so he could watch in amazement at Sasuke's random show of protective nature.

"But he's assaulting a co-ACKK! Okay, okay" Jiraiya gave in to the raven's word removing his hands from the child on his lap.

Sasuke then took hold of his son. He cupped the boy's sides and lifted him up to hold him against his chest so the child could rest its head on his shoulder. Minochi nuzzled the crook of the man's neck and used his hands to grip onto his shirt. As the cop rubbed his sore throat he smiled slightly seeing Sasuke support the child in loving way and check over him.

"Don't touch his face-Okay, okay I'll shut up" Jiraiya joked with a quiet chuckle holding up his hands in defense at the three glaring at him.

Naruto was let go to join Sasuke in checking on Minochi. After a while Kakashi motioned to Jiraiya that it was time go.

"We'll let you two explain to him what was going on. Once again it's good to see you again Naruto" Kakashi said quietly with a mini bow towards the two. He stood next to a sort of pissed Jiraiya at the elevator doors.

"It was great to see you again too! Maybe next time it'll be under better circumstances" Naruto whispered back as he walked over and gave the cop a hug. Sasuke coughed when it lasted a little longer than he thought it should have.

Naruto just looked back at the raven with an impatient like expression. Sasuke shrugged as if he didn't know what he did wrong while he patted Minochi's back.


End file.
